Five Person Rebellion
by AEStarWars
Summary: Darth Plagueis gained a vision from the Force 30 years before what would be the Trade Federation Blockade on Naboo. Due to this vision, Plagueis decides to do things differently, and thus, everything changes. Who knew that hope and justice would come from the son of a Jedi, the son of a nobleman and a farm girl with hopes of becoming a politician? Qui-Gon/Shmi and Anidala
1. Prologue: Foresight from the Force

Prologue

 **Before I start this story, I'd like to say thank you to those who picked an answer in my poll. It was great help for this story.**

The Force, a mysterious energy that controls and binds everything that is in the Galaxy. The Force gave power to people in the galaxy, true power that allowed them to do mysterious things. The Force determined how many midi-chlorians a person would have inside them, and that's how it is determined how much Force Power a person has

The Force is a very complicated thing, it is neither male, nor female, nor infantile, nor mature. The Force had many 'sides', but at the same time, it was one.

Two of the most powerful sides of the Force were the light side and the dark side. These two sides were like two different identities, at the same time, both sides were just one entity.

The Force was also capable of giving visions to those who have more of the power of the Force in them, and using that, the Dark Side was able to change everything the Force had set to become when it didn't have any sides.

* * *

It all started when Sith Lord, Darth Plagueis was meditating. A Sith was a user of the Dark Side of the Force.

The time period was 938 years after the Sith Wars ended. 938 years since the Sith crumbled, at the hands of their mortal enemies that used the Light Side, the Jedi.

The Dark Side decided to send the Sith Master a vision. Images invaded the Muun Sith's mind, as he grasped his bald, pale head.

* * *

Plagueis was confused, as he saw the surrounding around him. He saw his apprentice, Sidious, witnessing a battle between a boy with a green lightsaber, and a robotic man, the boy was obviously fuelled by his anger. Frankly, the only person in this room he recognised was Sidious.

Obviously aware that no one could hear him in this vision "Such power, he must be the Chosen One", he muttered

The boy swung a few times at the robotic man, who lost his arm, the boy then saw cables where there should have been a stump.

" _Cybernetic… just like mine!_ " Plagueis sensed the boy's thoughts

The boy widened his eyes, horrified by his own actions, but he still kept the stance he had on his enemy

"Good!" Sidious cackled, as he approached the boy, as his tone lowered to a whisper "Your hate has made you powerful… now, fulfil your destiny and take your father's place at my side"

Plagueis turned his head to the boy, who clenched his fist and thought about his next action. Plagueis knew that if the boy turned, he would become a powerful Sith, even exceeding Sidious maybe… but the part that confused him was the part about the boy's father.

The boy deactivated his lightsaber, as he turned to Sidious and breathed out "Never", Plagueis frowned, as the boy continued with "I'll never turn to the Dark Side, you've failed, your highness"

"Then you will be" Sidious raised his arms in a sideways position, as he told the word "Destroyed"

Sidious shot Force Lightning out of his fingertips, which hit the boy, and pushed the boy back to the railing. The robotic man stood up and walked over to Sidious.

Sidious smiled, his smile faded as he tortured the boy again. Repeatedly hitting him with Force Lightning. The boy screamed in agony, as Sidious screamed "You will pay for your lack of vision!"

"Father… please!" The boy exclaimed, almost in a tortured, whining tone. The robotic man looked back and forth at the boy and Sidious.

Sidious temporarily stopped hitting the boy with force lightning, he smiled a bit as he told the boy "And now, you will die". The smile faded off his face, he struck the boy with maximum power of Force Lightning.

Plagueis sensed the boy's life-force slowly disappear. The boy's screams increased, as the robotic man looked like he made his choice, something happened which Plagueis did not expect entirely, the robotic man picked Sidious up, and walked over to a pit, throwing Sidious down, as the vision faded

Plagueis opened his eyes, as information of what happened in detail entered his mind, but he got the gist of it, being that the robotic man was Sidious's apprentice, and the boy was Sidious's apprentice's son.

* * *

So, he would lose years of careful planning and work to a cyborg man who kills his Apprentice. Not even fully human! How wretched fate was! He was going to be betrayed by his apprentice somewhere in the future, and in return, he would waste all his planning by getting killed pathetically!

He needed to do something about this! He knew that Sidious would ultimately cause downfall of the Sith, so he needed another apprentice, and he needed to accelerate his plans to be successful. The Clone Army wasn't planned to be created until Sidious became Chancellor, but that needed to be accelerated.

Plagueis knew that, for cloning, he would need a donor, but who? That was the question burning in his mind, who was worthy enough to become the Clone Donor. He knew that he would have to travel planets to find a warrior skilled enough.

The word warrior seared in Plagueis's mind, as the Muun Sith thought of the word… warrior… warrior… Mandalore!

Plagueis had a contact on Mandalore, and Mandalore was currently ruled by warrior clans, so that could help to his cause. But the problem was, the Cloning Technology possessed by the Kaminoans currently required a young donor, despite they were working on allowing older donors.

This was the first, and only time Plagueis was unprepared, but he knew that he had to rectify that, and he will. He stood up and began walking one step, as Plagueis realised what he had to do.

He would make up his plans as he goes.

One step at a time…

 **I had no idea what to do after the 'one step at a time', I only had gist of an idea for that, to say what I had in mind, Plagueis goes to Concord Dawn and finds Jango Fett's father, who offers Plagueis to take the samples he needs from a four year old Jango Fett. I had no other ideas for that part except for that.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: TURN OF A JEDI MASTER_**


	2. Chapter 1: Rescue of a Kidnapped Senator

**Welcome to the first official chapter of this story!**

 **Anyway, I will be using my made up date system of YASW, which's year 1 is 1000 years before Star Wars: A New Hope, so that would make the prologue take place 938 YASW, and this chapter take place on 948 YASW, or 20 years before Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace.**

 **In this chapter, Qui-Gon was recently knighted, so he will look like almost like what any other Padawan would after being recently knighted. Except, only seven eights of his braid has been cut off, so there's a bit of hair poking out at the back of his head. He's still clean shaved though.**

 _Time: 948 YASW, 11th Month_

 _Location: Space, just above Coruscant_

To say that 20 year old Qui-Gon Jinn enjoyed flying was an understatement, he had a natural flying instinct which allowed him to be a natural pilot, his skills were second to none when it came to the arena of flying and anything mechanical.

But his former master, 50 year old Jedi Master Dooku would argue at this point. Just like now, when the two were flying at the heat of battle to rescue Senator Damask of Scipio.

The past three years have been stressful, with the Sith finally unleashing their plans across the galaxy, and two Jedi Hunters who go by the names Jango Fett and General Grievous. There was also a mysterious Sith Apprentice who was superior to Jango and Grievous and also led most if not all the Sith Droid Army.

These Sith invading the Republic had caused a war, which was named by almost everyone the Droid War, since most if not all the Sith's army consisted of droids built by the Trade Federation, who had seceded to the Sith's Separatist government, along with many other planets.

The Republic had constructed an army in retaliation, and all people from 17 years to 30 years were required to join the Republic military for a minimum of two years.

Because of this, the Jedi, who have been appointed Generals of the Republic Army, have been scattered everywhere across the galaxy as the darkness began to take reign, blinding the light side very much, to the point where only the most maverick of Jedi, like Dooku, only saw the small light decreasing. even Grand Master Yoda feared what this could mean for the Galaxy.

Many Jedi have been trying to convince the Council to act on the Balancer's stead and revise the Jedi Code to make the Jedi stronger, but the Council have been against it, but Qui-Gon was told by Yoda that he saw the point, but Master Windu was not going to budge.

For this mission, Qui-Gon and Dooku had decided to not take any Republic Troopers with them, since the military was lacking at that point of the war, and, they did not even need military support since the two were one of the best Jedi pairs in the entire Order.

"This is going to be one hell of a rescue" Qui-Gon muttered, mostly to himself, in his yellow Jedi Starfighter, as he looked around to see millions of the Sith's droid forces all for the sole purpose of destroying them

"True, but Senator Damask must be rescued!" Dooku passionately told his former Padawan, who had been recently knighted

"Sometimes, I fear the influence that Senator Damask has on you" Qui-Gon honestly sighed, then he immediately brightened up and asked giddily unlike the dreary tone of the conversation before, "Ready to have some fun Master?"

Dooku smiled and nodded his head as Qui-Gon sped forward, as he responded with "I hardly call it 'fun'!"

"Right. I forgot. You hate flying." Qui-Gon teased, quieting himself, but continuing to shoot droid fighters

"You don't fly, Qui-Gon, you try to cheat death" Dooku teased back, then turning serious and doing his part of the work

They both began to speed forward towards what they tracked was Grievous's Cruiser. Many things tried to stop them, Vulture Droids, Droid Arc-Fighters and many other types of Droid ships.

Then, a cruiser blocked their path, as all the other cruisers and ships reared back, some droid arc fighters surrounded the cruiser.

"It's an ambush!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, horrified

"We need to get past that cruiser" Dooku ordered, sternly

"If we do that, we'd get killed, I have an idea!" Qui-Gon told his Master, then instructed him "Blast down as many droid ships you can, I'll deactivate the cruiser!"

"That's a plan?" Dooku asked, disbelieving

Qui-Gon had already went forward and pushed against the droid forces. He shot two ships down and had all the droid forces pursuing him. Dooku then realised what Qui-Gon meant, smiled and shot down three droid ships behind Qui-Gon, and began to pick them off one by one.

Qui-Gon then braked his ship where the bridge was, he eyed the officer on the ship, who was eyeing his ship, he then boosted, as many lasers tried to kill him, but they were unsuccessful, as he surrendered himself to the Force, and the precisely blasted the bridge. And without the bridge to control the entire cruiser, it plummeted to the ground.

"That cruiser was hard enough" Dooku commented, as they neared Grievous's cruiser

"Yeah. The Jedi have gotten less skilled throughout the years, I imagine, that if all this happened a generation later, that the Sith would try blasting missiles instead of an entire cruiser" Qui-Gon commented, Dooku shuddered for some reason he didn't know at that comment, Qui-Gon sensed that and asked seriously, "Something wrong?"

"Let's just get into the cruiser" Dooku ordered Qui-Gon, recovering from the shudder.

What the two didn't notice was that two missiles were ironically aimed at them. The two were too busy bantering that they didn't notice the missiles hit their thrusters. Qui-Gon only noticed when his displays went red instead of blue.

Dooku's jaw dropped at Qui-Gon cheerily saying "Let's crash into the cruiser!", pumping his fist at the air.

"Wha?" Dooku was too confused to notice that Qui-Gon had used the Force to make Dooku's ship shoot down the left shield generator that shielded the entrance.

The two ships did what Qui-Gon wanted, crashing onto the floor of the cruiser. Qui-Gon eagerly went out, as a very shocked Dooku came out of his ship and looked around. Something told him that he would have died here if something hadn't happened.

Misinterpreting the feeling, he turned to Qui-Gon and screamed "We could have died!"

Qui-Gon then was taken aback in fear, as he bowed his head and apologised with "I'm sorry Master", ever since he was taken as apprentice by Dooku, he realised whenever Dooku was angry, to make sure everything went Dooku's way.

"Sorry is not enough this time, Padawan! You were reckless and let emotions cloud your judgement!" Dooku sternly exclaimed, then he muttered "I swear, you'll become a Sith someday"

Only in a few weeks will Qui-Gon realise the irony of that statement.

But for now, Qui-Gon Jinn and a slightly calmed down Jedi Master Dooku were walking down the empty corridors.

"I sense a trap" Dooku suddenly announced, his voice toned enough for only Qui-Gon to hear what he said

"Me too. What do we do?" Qui-Gon asked, searching for a solution

"Easy. We spring the trap." Dooku chuckled, as the two kept walking.

And so they did, they kept track of Senator Damask's presence, as Qui-Gon thought about why the Sith would decide to kidnap the Senator of a planet far from the core.

Of course, it was not too far since it was a Republic planet, but why kidnap the Senator of the Banking Clan? Unless, it was part of something bigger, and the kidnapping wasn't just for the war. What if the Muun Senator was somehow connected to the Sith?

Something clicked inside Qui-Gon at that thought. He realised that he needed to keep an eye on the Senate. Sith or not, some Senators have been acting suspicious lately, so something was definitely going on and Qui-Gon swore to find out whatever it was.

Dooku entered an elevator along with Qui-Gon, as the Jedi Master pushed the appropriate buttons until the elevator went upwards to where the Senator was in while Qui-Gon kept thinking of the ramifications of his theory.

The elevator doors dramatically opened, Qui-Gon went forward to see Senator Damask bound to a chair. The two Jedi formally walked towards the Senator who was elected 10 years before.

"Senator" Qui-Gon bowed in respect

"Are you okay?" Dooku asked, concerned

"General Grievous", was Damask's only words, as the Qui-Gon looked back to see the cyborg standing on top of the staircase.

Qui-Gon and Dooku quickly walked forward to the white cyborg, activating their green and blue lightsabers, respectively. The Jedi stood for a moment, glaring at Grievous, daring him to speak.

Which he did, with, "I've been looking forward to killing you"

"Me too. You and your cohorts have been continuing this war for long enough!" Qui-Gon snapped, making Dooku briefly glance at him  
"This time, we do it together" Dooku warned Qui-Gon bluntly, the last time they duelled Grievous, Qui-Gon had charged at Grievous alone, costing his left hand, which was replaced with a robotic one

"That's what I was going to say" Qui-Gon joked, despite in a serious tone

The two charged, as Dooku warned, together. Grievous activated four of 'his' lightsabers, Qui-Gon wondered silently, where he saw one of those lightsabers, a blue lightsaber which had a mostly silver hilt, but black at the bottom. But he couldn't focus on that now.

Qui-Gon raised his blade and struck it down at Grievous, who defended the attack, much to Qui-Gon's chagrin. Dooku swung his weapon at Grievous's side, who defended the attack, as the three went up the stairs.

Qui-Gon ducked from an attack as the two Jedi switched from which side did they attack Grievous, Qui-Gon was now attacking Grievous from the right, giving him a close view of the lightsaber he was apparently familiar with.

That blue lightsaber almost hit Qui-Gon's face, as he noticed a slight falter in the blue colour, becoming lighter. He then realised who the blade belonged to at first.

Just because he was a Jedi, didn't mean that he followed the Code, Qui-Gon preferred the Old Code, the one the Jedi used before the Sith Wars 948 years before. As a result, he had a few girlfriends, the last one being a Jedi Padawan like him back then. She had died at the hands of Grievous, he remembered, and just after that, he had been sent to a mission with his Master! He didn't even get to mourn her correctly!

Qui-Gon's eyes bled yellow, much to Plagueis's surprise, the Sith Master thought that Qui-Gon was too light, judging from the last time they spoke. But it was… interesting to say the least. If he could have Qui-Gon join the Dark Side, that would be a good bonus, but he needed to focus on the Jedi he was currently trying to turn.

Plus, no point in turning who was thought to be the Chosen One, unlike what Sidious thought, Qui-Gon had been thought to be the Chosen One, since, one day, coincidentally one month after Plagueis had that vision, Qui-Gon had gained 10,000 more midi-chlorians, making his count 21,835 midi-chlorians, the highest recorded for a Jedi so far, or any Force user for that matter.

So, Yoda had become like a second teacher to Qui-Gon because of that, but Dooku was allowed to teach Qui-Gon.

"I HATE YOU!" Qui-Gon screamed at Grievous, as his attacks became more unrefined, but brutal.

Dooku was shocked at his former-apprentice's change in attitude. Plagueis received a dark pleasure from it, despite that he was going to turn another Jedi.

Grievous noticed that Qui-Gon's attacks became less unrefined and more obtuse, and Grievous was going to take advantage of this!

He punched Qui-Gon on the face, who let out a small grunt of pain, clutching his face before Grievous, who Plagueis had made so he was Force Sensitive, force pushed him, making Qui-Gon hit a wall and rendering him stunned.

Dooku gasped at this as, for the means for Grievous to immobilise him for at least the length of the duel, the cyborg manipulated the force to make a platform on top of the young Jedi fall onto him.

Dooku felt a fatherly overprotectiveness fill his senses, as he had his own burst of anger, and as he have had for the past five years, he used the anger to his advantage unlike Qui-Gon Jinn.

Dooku kicked Grievous down the stairs, as the duel continued with blue connecting with multiple blue and green lightsabers. Plagueis smiled, before he retained his disguise as Senator Hego Damask.

"You have anger, but you don't use it" Grievous taunted, making Dooku angrier, as the lightsaber master suddenly found the ends to cut off all four arms of the cyborg.

If he were still made of living organs, Grievous would have screamed in pain, but he didn't since his arms were cybernetic, that was one advantage. Now, Dooku was holding the blade of Qui-Gon's dead girlfriend that found it's way into the hands of Grievous, and his own lightsaber at the sides of Grievous's 'neck' in a scissor-like stance.

"Good. Good… kill him" Plagueis ordered praisingly, to anyone, he looked like a compassionate politician wanting to end the Sith threats, but Grievous knew better as he widened his eyes in shock and betrayal

"I can't, it's not the Jedi way" Dooku protested, his voice soft and faltering with fear

"Kill him now. Do it." Plagueis quickly pressed on

Dooku screamed, as he flicked the lightsabers on his hand, beheading the Cyborg Sith in the moment of a few seconds. Dooku snapped the bonds that held Damask. Dooku helped the Senator stand up, as they briefly glanced at each other, and began quickly walking forward.

Damask was going up the bottom of the stairs, Dooku was about to follow, but then noticed his former apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn lying unconscious.

"Leave him, he has no use." Damask urged in the same tone as when he ordered Dooku to kill the beheaded cyborg behind them

"No. His fate will be the same as ours" Dooku relented, lifting the platform on Qui-Gon with the force, and then pushing it forward. He then took his former apprentice and put him on his right shoulder, Damask just shrugged before the two went up the stairs.

 **Well, I made longer chapters than this, but I sincerely hope that all my chapters for this story are about as long as this chapter. About Qui-Gon and the Jedi thinking he's the Chosen One, don't worry, Anakin's still the Chosen One, how? You'll find out.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: ESCAPING GRIEVOUS'S CRUISER_**


	3. Chapter 2: Grievous

Chapter 2

 **Sorry if the last chapter was a bit… rushed, I was kinda out of my element back then. Anyway, let's get on to this new chapter which I hope is not as rushed as the previous one.**

 **This story'll be following the New Canon continuity, hence YASW was made by me for that reason. But that doesn't mean I might be able to modify Legends characters to suit my own purposes, Jango's father will be named Jaster Fett, journeyman of Concord Dawn (Concord Dawn is in the New Canon).**

 _Time: 948 YASW, 11th Month_

 _Location: Invisible Hand, Grievous's Cruiser_

Jedi Master Dooku calmly walked forward with the Senator Damask following behind him, the Jedi Master was carrying Qui-Gon Jinn on his back. Explosions were rattling on the hull of the ship because the Jedi Council finally decided to send in some Republic troopers.

Dooku growled, the troopers should not have come! They were capable of rescuing the Senator alone! And now, the troopers were probably going to probably make this entire rescue operation worse!

Dooku saw himself in front of a dark grey metal elevator, his hand made contact with the yellow button to the right of the elevator, the doors of the elevator quickly slid open with a wheeze, as Dooku quickly entered, Damask quickly following.

The elevator's door closed, when Dooku pressed the button of the desired floor, which was the floor which Dooku guessed was the floor where all the ships are kept. He hissed in anger, when he noticed that the elevator was not moving. His anger built up as he wondered if the elevator was stopped by the Sith's Droids, or if it was just a malfunction.

On the main bridge of the cruiser, a 14 year old Jango Fett was standing with his father, Jaster Fett as they watched Battle Droids work at all the ship's controls, Battle Droids were programmed to do everything needed for the Sith's army, too bad they're planned to be replaced with Clones.

At the first glance, it would look like Jango was an innocent child that couldn't injure someone, let alone kill someone, by themselves without any assistance whatsoever.

But everyone knew not to underestimate the young teenager due to his exploits going into the holonet, as Jango was a brutal Jedi hunter who killed even Masters of the Council and severely injured two of the most skilled Jedi two years back: the Hero with No Fear, Qui-Gon Jinn and the youngest Jedi Knight, Mace Windu.

His father, Jaster, had killed his own number of Jedi and bested Jedi Plo Koon before Qui-Gon Jinn had came in and saved the day.

The two worked for the Sith ever since mysterious Sith Darth Plagueis approached them about a Clone Army, and Jango was put forward by his father to be the donor of the Clone Army, a duty Jango happily accepted, and so started an alliance between the father-son pair and the Sith.

A weak beeping sound was heard as Jaster glanced at a viewport, apparently, a few windows were blown out by Republic troopers, and something important was taken with it. 'This is not good', thought Jango Fett

"Reverse stabilisers" One battle droid calmly ordered another in its robotic voice

"Rodger Rodger" The other battle droid accepted the orders, nodded its head.

Jaster wondered if there was going to be any extra trouble because of this, from Grievous since the cruiser they were standing on was that Droid General's cruiser. The mysterious Plagueis might have assured them that Grievous would be dead, but he knew that Grievous was a skilled warrior by his own right, despite his anger at everything.

Dooku was angry at waiting, he wanted to get out of here, he was patient, yes, but there wasn't much time, he felt. He pressed the 'open' button, but the door didn't obey. It stayed closed, much to Dooku's frustration. Dooku was sure now that the enemy was trying to trap them.

 _"_ _Good, give into your anger"_ A dark voice rang in Dooku's mind, he frowned, as he shut off the voice by raising his mind shields.

"Qui-Gon, you should have bought that R4 unit with you" Dooku complained, briefly glancing at the Jedi Knight slung over his shoulder. Plagueis inwardly groaned at the mention of that blasted droid.

Qui-Gon, being that he liked mechanical stuff and had an innate ability of making and repairing anything technological, built an astro droid named R4-P17 only one year before the Droid War.

Dooku knew that R4-P17 had helped them in many situations, that droid was one of the two good things about the Droid War, the other good thing was that Qui-Gon and Dooku had gotten closer during the war through near-death situation.

In short, Dooku liked that droid.

The ship started to tilt, as Jango widened his eyes in concern, Jaster placed a comforting hand on Jango, who tried to calm down.

"Magnetise! Magnetise!" The same droid who ordered to reverse stabilisers sounded urgent now, as the other battle droids attempted to work quickly to stabilise the cruiser so it didn't flip upside down and/or burn and crash on the city-planet of Coruscant.

Dooku felt the ship tilt, his eyes widened in concern briefly, before he activated his blue lightsaber and instinctively flicked it upwards, creating a valiant blue arc. He created a circle on the ceiling of the elevator with the blade of the weapon.

The circle made by the lightsaber was intended to make a hole on the ceiling, which it did, Dooku smiled slightly in victory, as the part of the ceiling inside the circle was now separate from the ceiling and was moving upwards.

Dooku then felt the ship tilting at an even faster rate, gradually turning itself upside down. He decided that now would be the time to take real action to keep them safe from the tilting ship's artificial gravity kicking in.

"Jump! Now!" Dooku ordered the Muun Senator, as he used the force to push the circle away from the ceiling.

The ship went sideways, as Dooku and Damask jumped, and fell out of the elevator through the hole made by Dooku, along with that circle. Dooku and Damask ran as the ship tilted even more.

Damask kept his calm, as inwardly, he wondered how Dooku was going to hold on when the ship regained his bearings with his insignificant apprentice and himself in tow.

The droids were having trouble stabilising the ship, as Jango and Jaster both flicked the switches on the right of their jetpacks, to slightly hover over the ground, just in case.

The Jedi Master and the Senator ran faster through the elevator shaft, as the ship began to tilt even more. The two were sure that the ship was going to be upside down to the way it's actually supposed to be.

Dooku frowned, not allowing his true fear to show by frowning, he lost his footing on the metal that made the side of the elevator shaft. He knew that the ship was now upside-down. Dooku and Damask both widened his eyes now, as the two began falling down, or was it up?

The droids on the bridge of the ship quickly managed to tilt back the ship to it's normal rotation, so everyone who was not touching or standing on a wall wasn't flipped, that counted Dooku and Damask, instead, their centre of gravity were flipped.

Dooku started falling down the other way, as Damask wisely clutched the Jedi Master's leg, and held tightly to it. Dooku guessed he did that in fear, not that he couldn't understand why the Senator, who was also his friend, did that.

Dooku quickly found a thick cable to hold on to, which he reached out for. He quickly held the cable tightly, the two stopped falling. The sudden movements made Qui-Gon snap out of his unconsciousness.

Qui-Gon snapped his eyes open and slowly looked around to adjust to the light, not that there was much of it… wherever he was. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings, as he looked down.

Qui-Gon's eyes adjusted when he was looking downwards, to see the very high distance under him. Qui-Gon grunted in extreme fear and confusion, as his eyes widened at the height.

"Qui-Gon, you're finally awake!" Dooku greeted stoically, not even glancing at Qui-Gon and focusing to hold on

"So, what's the story?" Qui-Gon asked, as he identified his surroundings to be an elevator shaft… 'how'd they get in here?', Qui-Gon wondered

"Now's not the time Qui-Gon" Dooku chided, already annoyed

Plagueis secretly hoped Qui-Gon would be the first one to be killed when the Clones finally appeared into the face of the galaxy to execute all Republic Troopers and Jedi. Ever since the Clone Wars, that was one of the reasons why he wanted to leave Qui-Gon to die in the ship, despite Plagueis secretly knew he was alive.

"I can help you guys out there" Qui-Gon muttered, Dooku went to look at Qui-Gon, who had already closed his eyes.

Dooku smiled, realising what Qui-Gon was doing. He released the cable he was holding on to, but the didn't fall, due to Qui-Gon's force hold on his Master. He concentrated on the mysterious energy even more as he attempted to lift Dooku to the floor needed.

Damask desperately held on to Dooku's leg, as Qui-Gon utilised a burst of energy to his advantage by manoeuvring them high up to until his instincts told him that there was a door at the same level of altitude as he was. Qui-Gon heard the sound of a lightsaber activating, but he didn't open his eyes, he instead made Dooku stop floating.

Dooku then quickly cut through the door in front of him.

"Stop using the Force" The Jedi Master instructed his former apprentice, who panted from the tiredness of lifting his Master with his mind. He stopped concentrating, then Dooku used the Force to guide the two he was carrying to the door along with himself

Qui-Gon jumped off Dooku's shoulder, did a backflip and landed facing Dooku, uninjured and energetic as… almost always.

"Missed me, Master?" Qui-Gon asked, almost teasing

"No. Definitely not." Dooku lied, laughing

"We need to go ahead, or else there might be droids" Damask urged the two, who both seriously nodded.

In reality, Plagueis was trying to get them to shut up, he needed to think.

The three silently walked forward, Qui-Gon eyed the Senator, as his jumbled memory of the rescue operation before Grievous threw him began to organise itself in his mind. Qui-Gon realised that, before the duel, he had been thinking about what if there was a bigger thing to all this, he'd need to research this once they went to Coruscant.

Dooku looked around the corridors, there were little to no battle droids around, and that itself was suspicious.

The two Jedi walked faster for precaution, the Senator also walked faster along with them. They were sure something was wrong. Plagueis resisted the urge to smile, as he knew that Jaster Fett had set up Ray Shields to entrap them.

At that thought did the ray shields come. Qui-Gon kept walking forward until he crashed into the ray shield. His eyes widened in surprise as he fell backward. But, he got caught by another ray shield. Dooku would have laughed if he wasn't caught by the ray shield too.

"Ray shields" Dooku dryly remarked

"Dammit! That's the oldest trick in the book!" Qui-Gon swore angrily

"And we walked right into it" Dooku smirked, he then suddenly turned serious and asked "Got a plan?"

"I say patience" Qui-Gon announced, calming himself

"Patience?" Dooku asked, surprised that Qui-Gon, one of the most impatient Padawans of his time, made a plan involving patience.

"Yeah. Someone will definitely take us to their leader, and to do that, they'll need to release us from these ray shields" Qui-Gon answered, completely calm

"Well, I hope you're right, because here they come" Dooku noted, nervousness tinging in his tone

The droid's metallic feet clanged with the metal, as the ray shields turned off, Qui-Gon was about to activate his lightsaber, but a Protocol droid quickly took their lightsabers, which surprised the two Jedi.

"So much of a plan" Dooku told Qui-Gon, half-sarcastically, the Jedi Knight looked away in embarrassment

A few droids put handcuffs on the wrists of the three, then pushed them forward. But then, they started walked along with the droids. The protocol droid, who was silver in colour, was apparently higher up than the droids. Qui-Gon frowned, as he looked around the cruiser, he wondered if he'd be able to own the cruiser if they captured it, it was a fine piece of machinery.

After what seemed like hours, The protocol droid headed for a door, Dooku frowned further, as the droids pushed them into the door. Qui-Gon recognised this place to be the bridge of the ship.

"I have bought the Jedi who attempted to rescue the Chancellor" The Protocol Droid told a boy in it's robotic voice

"Qui-Gon Jinn, nice to see you again" The boy sarcastically greeted, as he came out of the shadows to show himself to be Jango Fett

"Jango Fett" Qui-Gon growled, temper rising, Dooku briefly glanced at Qui-Gon, wanting to ask how did Qui-Gon recognise that voice and the boy who owned the voice.

"Have you met my father, by the way?" Jango asked, still sarcastic, as Jaster Fett stood beside Qui-Gon

"Well, for someone of your reputation, I expected you to be a bit… older" Indeed, Jaster was shocked that a mere 20 year old managed to do the damage he did

"I expected you to be more intimidating" Qui-Gon shot back, frowning, Jaster frowned

"We're on a rescue mission, try not to anger them" Dooku warned, calmly

"So what? I could get outta here with you two right now" Qui-Gon boasted

The Jedi Knight raised his hands, which were, to everyone's shock, free of the handcuffs given to him. He then aimed his arm at the protocol droid, force pulling his lightsaber towards him. He quickly activated it and spun, instantly beheading the droids around him.

He then used the Force to release Dooku and Damask's wrists from the handcuffs. Dooku did a similar move as Qui-Gon to get his own blue lightsaber. The two quickly finished off the droids.

"Let's go or we won't be around by the time of the Empire" Jaster whispered to his son, as they both ran out, unnoticed due to the fight.

Once all the droids were killed, Qui-Gon ran to the controls of the now-empty ship. He saw that all the escape pods had been launched.

"The Fetts escaped, and there are no escape pods. Some parts broken off the ship due to the Republic Troopers." Qui-Gon warned, as he told the two in his best fight attendant imitation "Kindly prepare for a crash landing"

 **Well, you guys can guess what will happen next, right? Anyway, sorry for the repeated cliffhangers, the Chancellor's rescue was a big thing in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and it's not something you can write into one chapter, unless it's like very skimmed through and condensed. I tried my best not to make this chapter as rushed as the last one though.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: CRASHING A SHIP AND AFTERMATH_**


	4. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Chapter 3

 **Well, you guys might have noticed that this story was just Star Wars: Episode III with changes, and one of those is that Qui-Gon and Dooku are married to no one, and I'll just say that Dooku's simply not going to be.**

 _Time: 948 YASW, 11th Month_

 _Location: Space, just above Coruscant_

"Can you pilot a cruiser like this?" Dooku asked, trying to hide his emotions

"You mean… do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Qui-Gon asked back, calmly

Qui-Gon quickly sat at the pilot seat, there was a great jolt the immediate moment, Dooku walked forward toward Qui-Gon, and decided to keep questioning.

"Well?" Dooku asked, concerned

"Under the circumstances, I'd say that the ability to fly this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in." Qui-Gon ordered, concentrating on bringing the cruiser to smoothly land

Senator Damask quickly did what Qui-Gon asked of him, sitting on one pilot seat, there were more than two pilot seats in this cruiser. Dooku quickly took another pilot seat and attempted to help. The cruiser still fell down, very fast despite Qui-Gon and Dooku's attempts to slow it down.

"Steady… Altitude… 18 degrees" Dooku muttered, Qui-Gon widened his eyes, realising something, "What?", Dooku asked in concern

"Pressure's rising, we've gotta slow this wreck down. Open all hatches, extend all flaps and drag fins!" Qui-Gon ordered, and got the results in a few seconds, all the hatch doors opened, the flaps extended quickly from the cruiser

"Temp steady, hatches opened, flaps extended, drag fins" Dooku did not get to finish that, being interrupted by a quick jolt of movement by the ship. That was due to the weight of the cruiser shifting.

In short, a large part of the cruiser broke away.

"We've lost something" Dooku uttered

"We're still flying half a ship" Qui-Gon half-joked, a small smile growing on his face, he looked at the controls and his smile faded, with his noting "Now we're really picking up speed. I'm going to shift a few degrees to see if I can slow us down." Qui-Gon quickly attempted to do exactly that, frowning and gritting his teeth at how hard it was.

"Careful, we're heating up" Dooku warned, voice rising

"What's the speed?" Qui-Gon asked, quickly

"Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty. Temp ten thousand, nine thousand, we're now in atmosphere" Dooku's voice held a tinge of fear, though it was mostly calm

Qui-Gon quickly pointed at a lever on the controls. More fear gripped Senator Damask, they were obviously not going to land smoothly. Dooku looked to where Qui-Gon had pointed and raised one brow in confusion.

"Grab that, keep us level" Qui-Gon instructed, voice stern, he had no time for manners right now

"Got it" Dooku grabbed the lever and pulled it back, though it was very hard to do so.

The ship was roughly pulled back, Damask clutched the armrests on his chair, the experience of being inside a cruiser that isn't whole and is crashing into atmosphere at a really high speed was exhilarating. One day, Qui-Gon would look back and laugh at this memory.

"Hang on. This may get rough, We lost our heat shields" Qui-Gon reported, as parts of the ship caught on flames, one of the opened hatch doors came off the cruiser.

"There are fireships on our left and right" Dooku reported, as the comm. make a static sound before a voice came on

"We'll take you in" The voice sounded like one of the Republic's troops, Dooku smiled at hearing it

"Copy that. Landing strip's straight ahead!" Dooku noticed, Qui-Gon looked ahead to see the grey and white landing strip being talked about. The Jedi Knight then realised that there were flames on the ship, from the front

"We're coming in too hot!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, in a mix of concern and fear of death. He never rejoiced death like the other Jedi who followed the Code more than the Force.

"Easy-Easy" Dooku's voice's volume raised, as the ship was aimed at crashing at the landing strip.

It was an amazing sight, as the very damaged ship hit the duraplast that made the landing strip. That landing strip was cracked by the sharp front of the cruiser, as it landed very roughly. It slid for a moment, Qui-Gon and Dooku both tried to pull the brakes. The ship slowed down considerably, until it came to a complete stop, leaving cracked duraplast behind it.

The three people who were strapped in to the cruiser quickly took off whatever was strapping them into the seats, and stood up. Qui-Gon groaned in tiredness. Dooku swore that he would request permanent land-duty after reporting this to the Council.

"Another happy landing" Dooku half-sarcastically joked, once they came out, Qui-Gon chuckled at that joke.

The three were immediately escorted by Jedi Master Mace Windu, to a small Jedi shuttle, which was headed for the Senate building which housed the Republic for thousands of years. More specifically, a landing pad there.

Qui-Gon and Dooku both normally didn't like Coruscant, due to it's blinding darkness in the Force, but this was one of the moments where they were both relieved to be back in the capital planet, because this was the planet where they rested for the entirety of the war.

Despite it was kinda boring sometimes.

The musings ended when the shuttle stopped. The door opened Dooku and Qui-Gon both stood up after the Senator did, expressionlessly, like the Jedi they were. Qui-Gon followed Dooku until the door, where he just stood beside Windu. Dooku took a few steps before he made a confused glance at his former apprentice.

"Are you not coming?" Dooku asked, in said confusion

"No. You contributed to most of what happened in the rescue. You planned it, you led the entire operation, you killed General Grievous, and you rescued the Senator while carrying me on your back." Qui-Gon listed all the accomplishments Dooku managed to do in the rescue operation

"But you saved me from the cruiser and made sure another cruiser does not crash, I think we both deserve the great… endless… speeches" Dooku made the decision, as Qui-Gon quickly, but formally walked out of the shuttle

Immediately after Qui-Gon stepped off the shuttle, Senator Damask and his entourage walked towards Windu, who immediately bowed, along with Dooku.

"Senator Damask" Dooku greeted, tone neutral

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he bowed himself. Despite he just saved this same Senator, he didn't trust him, because somehow, this Senator managed to win the influence of the Chancellor and the entire Jedi Order, excluding himself.

"Senator Damask, what a welcome sight!" Windu exclaimed, relief in his tone, then he turned serious and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Thanks to your Jedi Master and Jedi Knight" Damask only told it that way to uplift Dooku's ego, "They killed General Grievous, but Jango Fett and his father has escaped once again"

"We all know that the Fetts are anything but cowards, so if they escaped, that means that they have something planned." Windu put his hand on his chin, apparently thinking of the news

"I will vote to continue the war until that is done" Damask assured, calmly

"And I will suggest to the Jedi to make finding the Fetts our first priority" Windu emotionlessly replied

By then, Qui-Gon had already to go see a Senator he was friends with… an 40-year old Senator who gone by the name of Bethrilia Da'atarka. She represented the planet of Chameta, and had a liking for Qui-Gon ever since he was young, heck, he wouldn't even be a successful Jedi Knight had it not been for her advice.

He wouldn't have survived the war much either, and they were purely friends, Qui-Gon was half her age and she was already married long time ago, with a 17 year old child Qui-Gon never met.

That was one of the reasons he liked Chameta in the first place, the other reasons included the clear nature of the planet and all the nice people in the village where the castle which formerly housed the Sultans of Chameta, now Senators of Chameta, was built.

"Senator" Qui-Gon bowed, in respect for his friend

"Qui-Gon, there is no need for formality, we are friends, are we not?" Bethrilia calmly asked, ageing obvious in her voice, she had silvering black hair and wrinkled tanned skin, obvious characteristics of an ageing woman

Qui-Gon straightened himself and answered "Of course."

"Congratulations on your efforts to save the kidnapped Senator and stopping the invasion" Bethrilia complimented, Qui-Gon smiled at that

"Thank you, but it couldn't be done without my Master. He did most of the work." Qui-Gon pointed one of his palms at Dooku, who was talking to another Senator.

"That may be so." Bethrilia paused for a moment, then changed the subject, "Qui-Gon, you know I will retire after the war ends and the Republic cleans up it's government"

"Yes" Qui-Gon suddenly became solemn, he will miss her advice and kind words

"I recently talked Nabooan governor, Governor Naberrie, great man, but he was concerned…" Bethrilia paused, letting the information sink in

"Concerned? Of what?" Qui-Gon asked, curiosity getting the better of him

"Of the coming times, Naboo is a very unusual planet" Bethrilia explained

"Yes, I know, it lacks a core" Qui-Gon recalled facts from his youngling days, years before

"That is true. But all the people are more force-sensitive there than they let you to believe… something to do with their midi-chlorians" Bethrilia came closer to Qui-Gon

"Why did you tell me this? I am a Jedi you know." Qui-Gon asked quizzically

"Because you are a friend I can trust. So, the Governor felt darkness erupting subtly, but effectively, he believes that the Sith are responsible, and are trying to take over. I believe that the Sith are trying to push the next step of their plan, you know how the Sith's plots always relate to taking over the galaxy, right?" Bethrilia asked, patiently waiting for Qui-Gon to answer

Which he did immediately, "There is that pattern", he noted

"I believe, that to effectively master that plan, they need to be on Coruscant" Bethrilia's volume lowered to a whisper "Can you kindly keep this to yourself?"

"There are limits to a Jedi's discretion, and to investigate this, I'll tell the Council that I have a lead on the Sith Lord we've been looking for, one if not both of the unidentified Sith we've been looking for" Qui-Gon assured

"Good, I'll be relieved if you do that." Bethrilia saw another Senator approach Qui-Gon from behind him, so she greeted him goodbye.

Qui-Gon turned to talk to the Senator behind him, but he kept Bethrilia's lead, and his own guesses at the Sith's identities. He swore to himself, that he would find who the Sith are and would end their threat for good.

 **Unlike Anakin, Qui-Gon is calmer, and has the patient to think about the subtleties no one else notices, I mean, Anakin was ultimately the Chosen One, he bought Balance to the Force, and only Qui-Gon figured that out at the beginning. So Qui-Gon having thoughts about the Senate and the Sith in the past few chapters is just an example of that part of his personality**

 **As for the fact that I only showed on Senator Bethrilia Da'atarka's conversation with Qui-Gon only at the end, that will be explained later, everything that's been put in this story will be explained later.**

 **By the way… who is Bethrilia, you ask. Well, Bethrilia's supposed to be the paternal grandmother of my OC, Bethrona Da'atarka (a prime appearance of her is Yoda's Reformations). Despite she's my own character, it was really hard to write her character though, Bethrilia's personality comes for what I have already developed on Bethrona, except, a lot wiser since Bethrilia's 40 right now, and 33 years after this chapter, which is the time of Revenge of the Sith, Bethrona's 16, so… you guys get the point**

 **If anyone who reads this plays F-Zero along with watching Star Wars, I made a crossover fan fiction of those two franchises named** ** _Captain Jedi_** **.**

 **I'll stop rambling here, hopefully this chapter was good and see ya in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmare

Chapter 4

 **Before I start this chapter, I'd like to respond to a review that was made by someone who probably does not have an Fanfiction account**

 _Judy,Laura,L: When Bethrilia said 'Governor Naberrie', she meant Padmé grandpa, not her dad. Her dad is like, in college at the time that the last chapter… and this chapter took place. A college student does not become a governor._

 **Now, to start the story!**

 _Time: 948 YASW, 11th Month_

 _Location: 500 Republica, Coruscant_

Darth Plagueis laughed evilly, all was going as he planned, and he didn't even need that much power as his original plans, now, it was best if the Fetts don't get involved.

His apprentice, Sidious, had been the secret leader of the Separatist military, who gave orders to Grievous and Fett. And he also laid the seeds to make sure that the Separatist planets also immediately become part of the Empire, by manipulating almost every Separatist Senator into thinking that Democracy itself was corrupt.

Ultimately, Plagueis was glad that he got his vision, else, this plan would take many more years to finish, and at the finishing point he would get fewer planets than what he would get now. He pulled the curtains of the window, then turned on his small hologram that was on the floor, the image of a kneeling Darth Sidious came up.

"Master…" Sidious submissively greeted

"Darth Sidious, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to our secret base on Byss." Plagueis ordered

"Byss? But isn't that our secret Sith base" Sidious told the name of their group with emphasis

"But they won't live to tell it" Plagueis smiled a bit, Sidious caught the implication

"When shall I take care of them?" Sidious asked, waiting for the answer

"When I tell you to." Plagueis assured

"It will be done, my master. But… what of the Fetts?" Sidious asked, on the inside, he was confused of what to do with the two.

"Instruct the Fetts to come to the Industrial Sector of Coruscant, I will take care of them. I assure you Sidious, you will get what you deserve." Plagueis swiftly turned off the hologram, as Sidious immediately

Plagueis turned 180 degrees, an evil laugh came out of his mouth, _'Sidious will get what he deserves, and it will be death'_ , Plagueis thought.

In the Jedi Temple, heart of the Jedi Order, Qui-Gon Jinn was having tea with his former Master, Dooku, as they did every evening they got. And plus, now, it was absolutely required for them after events that had transpired. Qui-Gon looked outside, and frowned, for the first time, he noticed how much the darkness had clouded their vision. Despite the fact that he was very, very young and untrained when the first Dark Disturbance happened.

"Something wrong, Qui-Gon?" Dooku asked, concerned for the man he considered a son

"No… nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking of the Sith." Qui-Gon answered

"The Sith?" Dooku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Qui-Gon smiled, deciding to make a joke

"Yeah… the Sith, you know, the bad guys with red lightsabers" Qui-Gon commented, Dooku laughed at the comment

"Still, why are you thinking about them?" Dooku's smile faded as confusion quickly overtook him.

"Umm…" Qui-Gon seemed to contemplate, whether to tell Dooku what he was thinking about, or should he not.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Dooku assured Qui-Gon, who immediately smiled.

Dooku glanced at a chrono on the wall, and saw that it was very late, Dooku gaped, and then frowned, he looked down at his now cold tea, which he gulped down very quickly, like an average person would while drinking water.

"Sorry for staying here so long." Dooku tried to apologise, immediately standing up with his eyes widened

"It's okay Master. You can drop in any time you want" Qui-Gon cheerily accepted the quick apology.

"Thank you. And you should remember, you're a knight now." Dooku supplied, Qui-Gon realised his mistake at calling Dooku 'master'.

"Whoops. Habits die hard." Qui-Gon stood up then, Dooku chuckled.

The two went their own ways, Dooku went to his quarters in the Knight's level, which was a few corridors away from Qui-Gon's new quarters. There was no such thing as a Master's level when it came to Jedi quarter levels. The closest thing that could be considered to being over a knight was the family-sized Jedi quarter that managed to house seven people maximum, though no one knew why those quarters were actually built.

Dooku opened his quarter doors, and was opened to the normal scenery of his quarters, a few plants here and there, two bedrooms for Master and Padawan and a small kitchenette. He hadn't seen this room in a while.

Dooku went in, and checked his plants, a yawn escaped his lips as he realised that he was tired. He rubbed his greying brown beard with his palm, as he headed for his own bedroom.

Dooku quickly took off his boots and lied on the bed, he closed his eyes and quickly went into a deep sleep, as it was expected for someone who had a hectic day.

Plagueis, who was in deep meditation, cackled evilly, now was the time for the next step of his plan. The true turning of his future apprentice, who was a bit… older than Sidious, but still acceptable by most standards. First, the nightmare. He conjured images of a Jedi being sucked into the darkness, one who his future apprentice was attached to.

 _Dooku was calm as he saw blackness everywhere, that was normal for someone asleep, but then, a sudden image came along, he saw Qui-Gon in front of him, they were in a mansion… a very dark mansion, there were two big, dark doors right behind his former apprentice. The Jedi Master's eyes widened in fear, and his clothes slightly torn. Dooku became from calm to concerned immediately._

 _"_ _Qui-Gon! What happened?" Dooku asked, showing said concern_

 _"_ _Master…" Qui-Gon grit his teeth, he continued tiredly "They're after me"_

 _"_ _Who?" Dooku asked, stepping closer to Qui-Gon_

 _"_ _Them!" Qui-Gon whispered harshly, as the two dark doors opened, Qui-Gon widened his eyes in fear, it was shown that there was darkness behind the doors, just darkness, darkness… a void that sucked in everything in it's path. Furniture flew everywhere to the darkness. Qui-Gon attempted to run towards Dooku, but he was flipped and was lying on his belly. He tried to hold on to the floor, Dooku tried to run towards Qui-Gon, wanting to save him, Qui-Gon's widened eyes then turned back to normal, as he said"I'm sorry Master", and then released his hold on the floor, the Jedi Knight was sucked into the darkness._

 _Dooku wanted to scream in anguish, as a sinister voice taunted the Jedi Master with "He's mine…"_

Dooku quickly opened his eyes and sat up, only to see that he was surrounded by cold sweat. He wondered what the dream was about.

Dooku decided he couldn't sleep anymore, so he stood up from the bed, it wasn't hard since he was already awake, and took a cloak from a closet beside the bed. He quickly gone outside his quarters to find the Jedi Temple, and it was still night. Dooku began walking across the empty corridors of the Jedi Temple.

Qui-Gon woke up, at feeling tremors of the Force coming from his former Master earlier. He looked around the night atmosphere, there were simply not enough Jedi to notice someone awake after midnight.

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly at thinking that. The war had been such a surprise, that the Republic almost died at the first few weeks, they would have, had it not been for the military laws the Republic set up.

This affected the Republic, since one Senator Damask, much to Qui-Gon's annoyance nowadays, had proposed giving emergency powers to the Chancellor. Many Senators had voted for it and the Republic Military was created. Qui-Gon remembered that time like it was yesterday

 _Flashback_

 _Time: 945 YASW, 3rd Month_

 _Location: Republic Senate Building, Coruscant_

 _Senator Damask decided to speak at the topic of giving Chancellor Kalpana emergency powers, due to the war, one Senator had proposed emergency powers to Kalpana, though Senator Valorum was doing everything against it._

 _"_ _The chair recognises Senator of Scipio, Hego Damask" Kalpana's voice boomed through the microphone, as the Muun's pod came up front, as Senator Damask took the floor. The other Senators applauded until they heard the chants 'Order, Order!'_

 _"_ _Fellow Delegates. In response to the war between the Republic from the Confederacy of Independent Systems, I propose that emergency powers are given to the Supreme Chancellor!" Damask exclaimed, uproar of applause fill the podium_

 _"_ _We won't support a dictator!" One female voice shouted_

 _"_ _This war is an exceptional time, one in which too much time taken debating instead of acting would lead to disaster, I am confident that the Supreme Chancellor will act swiftly and justly and then returned as swiftly and justly!" Damask continued, getting the support of most if not all the Senators._

 _Huge rounds of applause suddenly filled the chambers, as Kalpana seemed to contemplate what would happen next, the Supreme Chancellor sighed in reluctance, as he then addressed the entire Senate._

 _"_ _It is with great reluctance I take these emergency powers, The Republic stands for giving power to the people. But if the Senators vote for emergency powers, I shall do my duty and use these emergency powers to attempt to end this war" Kalpana sighed again, as more applause filled the chamber._

 _"_ _We shall take this to a vote" Kalpana's aide boomed, posture still, as the votes came in._

 _That day, Kalpana was granted emergency powers, which he used to create a military, as he saw that as the best solution to combat the Separatist threat. That session was remembered as what sparked the war entirely._

 _End Flashback_

Qui-Gon remembered that day, as he watched from Chameta's podium. Senator Da'atarka had no idea that she would invite him to such a Senate Session, one that dictated what happened the past three years

He walked across the dark Jedi Temple halls. He was at the knight's quarters level even still. He had no aim where he was walking. He then saw a figure, also walking. He started running, trying to catch up to the figure, who suddenly stopped.

"Qui-Gon." The rich voice came from only one man Qui-Gon knew

"Dooku?" Qui-Gon asked, the man turned around to show that it was indeed him, the Jedi Master who would have been the Count of Serenno had he not been given to the Jedi. He then sensed a tremor of… was that fear coming off his Master? His mind-shields weren't active, so Qui-Gon sensed all his fear and anger, coming off him in waves. This confused him, so he decided to ask about it, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Dooku immediately looked away from Qui-Gon and walked ahead, Qui-Gon jogged and caught up to him.

"Seriously Master, what's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked, not caring about a reprimand and just wanting to help his Master.

"I already told you, it's nothing." Dooku sighed, Qui-Gon became even more convinced that something was wrong, when Dooku didn't tell someone something, he told them whatever it was very vaguely.

"Master." Qui-Gon released the breath he didn't know he was holding, his tone changed from questioning to a softer tone of reassurance, "You know I love you like a father, you can tell me anything."

"And Qui-Gon, I love you like a son, and that's where everything is wrong" Dooku pointed out, the younger Jedi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, giving a questioning look to the elder Jedi

"How so?" Qui-Gon asked, wondering

"It was a dream Qui-Gon" Dooku finally answered Qui-Gon's repeated question

"It was about… you" Dooku sighed once again, he looked at Qui-Gon, who noticed the plethora of emotions just in the Jedi Master's eyes

"Me?" Qui-Gon asked, why would his Master dream about him?  
"You suffered, taken by the… Dark Side…" Dooku vaguely answered, as he closed his eyes, remembering the dream

"I will not be taken by the Dark Side, Master. I am here, in the Jedi Temple. I will fight if I get taken by anyone intending to be against me." Qui-Gon tried to reassure, putting his hand on Dooku's shoulder.

"Hopefully." Dooku imagined Qui-Gon dying, the man who was in his mental image saw it.  
"I won't die either." Qui-Gon reassured again, he felt Dooku slowly calming down, and turned around intending to go to his quarters.

Dooku, he wasn't sure if Qui-Gon was right, he could still be taken, or worse, killed. He feared for his former apprentice, the man he thought as his son. He considered the possibility that it was a dream.

Hopefully it was.

 **Thinking about what Dooku would foresee was hard, my first plan was to make Qui-Gon die in Dooku's vision, but then I put down the idea, after a while of thinking, it made sense, the only things Dooku were actually attached to in the movies were, the people (he intended for peace and a non-corrupt government), Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and since Obi-Wan's a youngling and Qui-Gon was a recent knight in this chapter, the only things Dooku were attached to were the people and Qui-Gon, and dreaming about Qui-Gon made most sense, so it happened that way. And hopefully you guys (and girls) liked the flashback, hopefully that explained a bit.**


	6. Chapter 5: Preparations

Chapter 5

Qui-Gon Jinn was standing at the middle of the Council Chambers, it had been a while since he had a one-on-one meeting with the Council. And this was not just any Council Meeting, it concerned the Sith, which was not a common subject in the Temple, even during the Droid War.

Because of the war and the duties the Council have been given, they have not been able to put in new members into the group, so now, there were only five council members.

The curtains were closed as a hologram right in front of Qui-Gon displayed what the rumours of the Sith were so far. Interestingly, one random Senator, whom Qui-Gon didn't recognise, had found information about the Sith Lord, but then a terrorist group had bombed his ship, that group's involvement in the Sith was unknown.

"You claim you have a lead on the Sith, so that is why we decided you to put you on this assignment, Knight Jinn. Do you understand?" Master Sifo-Dyas, a friend of Dooku's, asked.

"I understand. I will do everything I can to unravel the Sith's mystery" Qui-Gon firmly stated, turning one of his hands into a fist, he needed to do this!

"Ask, may we, what lead, do you have?" Jedi Master Yaddle, a female Jedi Master the same species as Yoda, asked

"Oh… Not much, something about the Sith attempting to finish the final stage of their plans on the Core Worlds." Qui-Gon casually answered, that was true, the two leads he got from Damask and Da'atarka were related to the Core Worlds, Naboo was just just sanctuary and not very much part of the clue, in Qui-Gon's opinion.

"Good. Investigate, you now will. Dismissed." Yoda calmly told Qui-Gon, who bowed, then went out of the room.

Once he was out of the room, Qui-Gon smiled. Convincing them was very easy, one utter of the word 'Sith' and you had the entire council's attention. Now, he had a sneaking suspicion that meditating in the Senate might give some answers.

He quickly went to the speeder docks, where he found droids everywhere working on broken ships and speeders while people were running everywhere. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, it was always like this.

Qui-Gon ran, to dodge the busy environment as he reached his speeder, it was green, his favourite colour, because of it's link to nature. He remembered the time where he chased an assassin with this speeder, almost three years before.

He hopped on and quickly started it. He heard the soft 'hum' of the engine and the burning of the jets. He put his hands on the wheel and started driving, shifting through the traffic lanes to get to his intended destination.

Damask was in the Chancellor's office, 'talking' to him. But not just any talking. He was manipulating the Chancellor! Damask was uttering words, putting a force weight on them, and the Chancellor was uttering the words back to him.

"The Jedi are distrustful, the only one you can trust is Dooku." Plagueis's voice echoed across the room, luckily, Plagueis had erected a force shield around the office so no one could hear him outside the Force shield.

"The Jedi are distrustful, the only one I can trust is Dooku" Kalpana repeated, his eyes, not just his irises, but his entire two eyes, were glowing red from the intense dark powers being used on him. Plagueis had rebuilt Kalpana inside out, while trying to make it so, that after all this would be done, it would seem that nothing had changed.

Plagueis then waved his hand. Kalpana blacked out. Plagueis snuck out through the door as he let down the force shield that he had formed, and the outside world could hear what was going on the Chancellor's office once again. Kalpana was now was his pawn, even if he didn't know it.

Qui-Gon suddenly sensed the dark spike, as he looked at the direction where it came from, in it's way was the Senate Building, making Qui-Gon's suspicions of a Sith in a Senate grow.

Qui-Gon saw the landing pad he was aiming for. He quickly landed, and turned off the engine, a Chametan guard came over towards Qui-Gon's speeder, then looked at the Jedi himself. Qui-Gon wasted no time getting into the subject at hand.

"I am looking for the Senator of Chameta." Qui-Gon hoarsely requested

"I am right here, Qui-Gon. What do you want?" Qui-Gon heard said Senator politely ask from his left.

"Ma'am, is he authorised?" The guard asked, confused

"He can come here anytime." Bethrilia motioned the guard to go, who immediately did so without any questions

"Senator." Qui-Gon bowed, smiling

"Qui-Gon. You came in here without the normal safety checks, is something wrong?" Bethrilia asked in concern  
"I was merely… forgetful." Qui-Gon rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, as he turned serious, "It concerns what you told me about the Sith."

"The Sith? What about them?" Bethrilia asked, as she turned around and started walking towards the couches that faced the landing pad. Qui-Gon quickly followed

Both were silent, as they sat down on the couches, Qui-Gon glanced at his speeder. He was glad that Bethrilia had decided to set the couches like this, it gave him a good view if anybody was doing anything to his speeder.

"So, what are you going to say?" Bethrilia asked, curious about Qui-Gon's behaviour

"I spoke to the Council, they approved of me having an investigation of the Sith. I have a suspicion that the plans of the Sith have something do with the Senate" Qui-Gon confessed

"So… that's why you came here so fast? Curious. But I'll let this go for once, don't do it again" Bethrilia sternly pointed at Qui-Gon, he knew what she meant. She then accepted Qui-Gon's previous request, saying, "You may come to me every Senate session if you want, you know that if your reasons are good, I'll always let you in a Senate meeting."

Bethrilia then heard her datapad, which was on the armrest of the couch ding, she quickly picked it up with her wrinkled tan hands. She saw it, to see that there was a Senate meeting in an hour.

"Well, I guess I'm coming, right?" Qui-Gon eagerly asked

"Yes. 'Will of the Force', as you always say" Bethrilia joked, as both of them laughed at that.

Dooku had been motioned by the Force during meditation, as he looked up the 500 Republica Executive Residential Area, it was in fact, very huge apartments stacked on top and on the side of each other. The building was huge! He used his landing permission to get there. He opened the doors to the exquisite apartment, he was revealed to a lot of red and gold. There were red carpets, gold furniture with red and gold pots which had roses on them.

"Senators." Dooku muttered under his breath, in his opinion, they had no imagination by choosing red and gold to be the colours of their apartment, it's the colour of every major rich building.

He saw the lift, which was gold on the outside. He pressed the button on the right, and that action The elevator took a few seconds to get to him, since it was at a nearby floor. He quickly gone in, to be revealed to a glass window that showed the outside

He pressed the top-level floor, which led to Damask's suite. He sensed someone in the Force, tingling his senses for a bit, but then it muted, making Dooku confused. But he then shook the confusion off, it's probably nothing.

It took a few minutes for the lift to reach Damask's suite. He entered through the doors, which were also red. He entered to see a white atmosphere, and the secretary, a brunette woman named Marie, at the table.

Dooku politely approached the table, as the woman looked up and saw Dooku, she smiled slightly, Dooku saw the stress on her eyes and face, and wondered how much Damask was making her work.

"I want to see Senator Damask." Dooku requested, Marie flipped through a few holograms in her holobook, until she found Dooku's name, it said that he was welcome anytime.

"You may see Senator Damask now, Master Dooku." Marie calmly stated, as Dooku entered through the doors

Darth Plagueis had been expecting the one who just entered his apartment to come, he sensed both Qui-Gon and Dooku enter it, through different entrances. But with the Senate meeting an hour, the same Senate meeting which will be a huge part of his plans, yes, he would like the two Jedi to see his plans finally unfold.

"Senator Damask" Dooku bowed in respect, from behind Damask, who was looking out his window.

"Dooku. Nice to see you again." Damask commented, turning around, to see his friend, he then asked, "Why are you here?"  
"Can't a friend see a friend?" Dooku joked, Damask chuckled, then, Dooku sighed.

"I can tell that you have something in your mind." Damask walked closer to Dooku

"Yes. It's about my wayward apprentice" Dooku replied, as his friend and confidant hummed in interest

"What about him?" Damask asked, sounding interested, but on the inside, Plagueis really didn't want to talk about that… Padawan.

"I feel like he's not telling me something, yesterday night, he was thinking about the Sith, and just today, only half an hour before now, he had a Council Meeting, and when I asked him about it, he did this…

 _Flashback_

 _Qui-Gon and Dooku were walking alongside each other in the Jedi Temple corridors, where they passed by a few Jedi. A Padawan ran towards Qui-Gon, and then walked beside the two_

 _"_ _What do you want?" Dooku asked, trying to be polite_

 _"_ _Master Jinn has been summoned by the Council." The Padawan answered, Qui-Gon perked up at the mention._

 _"_ _Finally. I've been waiting for this!" Qui-Gon turned his left hand into a fist in glee, he was finally going to be able to tell about the Sith mystery to the Council._

 _"_ _Waiting for what, Qui-Gon?" Dooku asked, curious, and a bit miffed that Qui-Gon didn't tell him_

 _"_ _It's classified, Master" Qui-Gon mumbled in response, as he began walking faster, but then he felt Dooku clutched his shoulder._

 _"_ _What is it?" Dooku sternly asked_

 _Qui-Gon shook the arm off, and almost jogged, but not before answering, "The Council summoned me, and I don't want to disappoint them."_

 _End Flashback_

"…and that's what happened" Dooku finished, Damask raised an eyebrow

"It's not in his nature to be secretive, and I heard that he trusts you the most" Damask calmly stated, that made Dooku's temper flare, both knew that Dooku wasn't the person Qui-Gon trusted most. Damask then quickly changed the subject, "There is a Senate meeting in half an hour, I might appreciate company."

"Hmm… a Senate meeting, I guess that might take my mind off things" Dooku agreed to the offer.

Half an Hour. That's what it took for everyone to get ready for the meeting. The Vice-Chancellor shouted out 'Order', as all chatter stopped. Once everyone was silent, the session began, as the Chancellor Kalpana shifted through holos, everyone waited for the Chancellor's speech. Qui-Gon sensed that something was going to happen, no force sensitive in the room knew what, except Darth Plagueis, secretly Senator Damask.


	7. Chapter 6: Debate

Chapter 6

 **Well, the Senate Meeting is here, but first, let me explain where this story'll go.**

 **So, the previous chapters were like ROTS, but from this chapter, it won't go at all like the movies, from this chapter, almost everything will be different from the movies, except for a few core elements like a Jedi turning to the Dark Side, and the Clone Army (Which are still on Kamino), killing the Jedi.**

Silence was expected for a Senate meeting, after the word 'Order' had been shouted out. The Chancellor then moved his mouth, as Qui-Gon scanned the Force around him, it was dark, tremulous, conflicting, as if going straight into the eye of a storm.

"Senators. Despite the defeat of General Grevious, the Separatists are regrouping." Murmurs of concern went at that opening, then the Chancellor continued, "The Separatists must not be allowed to do that."

There were applauses of agreement, which were quickly silenced, as the speech continued.

"Time… an essential element to the war, as one Senator Damask stated three years before, 'This war is an exceptional time, one in which too much time taken debating instead of acting would lead to disaster'. And I realised, that this is true." The Chancellor paused.

Gasps erupted in the chamber, the Chancellor that supported Democracy with his entire being, supported this? Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Dooku rubbed his beard thoughtfully. Was the Chancellor really going to propose Emergency Powers, since that was the result of the time Senator Damask said those words.

All their musings ended, as the Chancellor continued, "I love the Republic, and Democracy itself, but this war has taken far too much from us!" The entire Senate, including the two Jedi in the room, applauded, everyone agreed with that part. The Chancellor's final part was what shocked everyone, "So, for that reason, I propose Emergency Powers, to the Office of the Chancellor."

Qui-Gon was absolutely shocked, while Dooku looked very thoughtful, Plagueis smiled. The Senators were either cheering or booing, while the aide in the Chancellor's pod was desperately trying to calm everyone down.

"I disagree with this motion!" A female voice formally exclaimed, but with a tinge of disgust, Qui-Gon recognised that elderly voice to come from the woman in front of him, the Chameta pod went forward.

Announced it was, "The Senator of Chameta may speak now."

"Emergency powers are the last thing we need for this war. Emergency Powers, yes, they did keep the Republic from crumbling entirely, but more emergency powers are not needed now, since, as stated, General Grevious has been defeated. But the Fetts are being tracked by the Jedi, and a Jedi I know are tracking the Sith." Bethrillia informed everyone, Qui-Gon clicked his tongue, this was not going to end well.

"How do you know we can trust the Jedi for all this?" One male Senator asked, in both fear and anger for the powerful group.

"Everyone makes mistakes, even the Jedi. The Jedi have made mistakes, that does not mean that our trust for them should go!" Bethrillia exclaimed

Senator Damask's pod came forward, as everyone paused whatever they were doing, because of the intimidating presence that they all sensed, two of the most intimidating men, Damask and Dooku, in one pod.

"Yes, the Jedi have made mistakes." Damask calmly agreed, then he suddenly shouted, "Mistakes that almost destroyed the Republic!", cheers and applauds went after that statement.

Qui-Gon frowned, in anger, anger that he wasn't supposed to feel. He made his most disapproving glare at Damask. Dooku looked at Qui-Gon in shock, as he saw him glare at Damask, standing beside Senator Da'atarka.

But before Dooku could think on it, Damask continued, "Had it not been for the military the Chancellor had created, the Republic would have been destroyed entirely!"

Many Senators agreed with the line, Qui-Gon nodded his head sadly, the Republic had fallen into a trap, he knew that. But he wanted to get as many people out of that trap, sadly he wasn't a politician, not that he wished to be one anyway…

Seeing Qui-Gon nod his head in sadness was another thing, in Dooku's opinion, he agreed with Damask. He sensed Qui-Gon's feelings of denial, mourning and the motivation to do something about it. The feelings were stronger when Qui-Gon briefly glanced at Dooku and bobbed his head once.

No matter how much explaining, Qui-Gon had always shunned Senator Damask. Qui-Gon was compassionate and loving to everyone, except for the evil, the only exception was Senator Damask. In Dooku's eyes, Damask was a good man trying to fix the Republic, but Qui-Gon always disagreed with him, and instead took to Senator Da'atarka's stead.

Jealousy coursed through his veins right then, he was jealous yes, of Senator Da'atarka, Qui-Gon had always listened to her, Dooku witnessed that Qui-Gon possessed some key traits she also did, the wise air to him and the dedication to serve the people and the foundations of all itself, the selflessness, the disagreement for anything selfish, those traits all came from Da'atarka.

And what came from the Jedi Master that taught him for eight years? His unorthodox way of doing things.

Dooku glanced at Qui-Gon, who's expression was now unreadable, looking at all the Senators.

"Tell me, what would you do, if your mistakes almost destroyed the Republic? This war represents a failure to see. To see that everyone makes mistakes, it was mistakes that led to the war in the first place! Not just the Jedi's mistakes, but the mistakes of the entire galaxy!" Bethrillia exclaimed, trying to sway the opinions of everyone in the room, Qui-Gon and a few Senators were.

"The Senator of Chameta is no longer authorised to speak in this meeting!" The Chancellor shouted over the voices of everyone, who then gasped in shock, how could have the Chancellor changed like this overnight?

Qui-Gon looked at the Chancellor, who was frowning at Bethrillia, as the Chameta pod retracted. Qui-Gon glared at Damask, who was actually smiling in superiority! The audacity!

Qui-Gon glared at Damask, moving his lips, and had they made the sound, he would have said, "I'll get you for this. I know you did something.", Dooku spotted this, and sighed

Plagueis smirked, and mouthed out the words, "Try me."

Bethrillia saw Qui-Gon looking at Senator Damask, and sighed, it was all pointless, and now, she needed to walk out of here, she wouldn't stay where she wasn't needed.

But then, she saw that she was needed, as the Vice-Chancellor then said, "We shall take this to a vote."

Bethrillia, when the vote came on, immediately voted against the motion, but she knew who the winner would be, Qui-Gon frowned, knowing this was a failure. The motion was passed, and the Chancellor would gain emergency powers.

"The votes have been counted, motion passed!" The sentence rang across the room. Damask smiled, as first, the people in the Chameta pod left first, with a disappointed Bethrillia and a suspicious Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon followed his elderly friend, across the corridors, which had lot of memories for him, in fact, but he wasn't in the mood for recalling, as seeing that democracy had immediately faded in one meeting.

"Do you think we're headed into a trap, Qui-Gon?" Bethrillia suddenly asked

"Yes. In fact, I know were already headed into a trap." Qui-Gon replied, firmly believing it.

"And those bull-headed…" Bethrillia started ranting, before realising where and who she was, she then apologised, "Sorry. I just so feel like my 14 year old self again, trying to handle all the bullies in school."

"I understand, if I were in your place, I'd feel the same." Qui-Gon replied.

A smooth voice was heard, from behind the two, "I would like to talk to you privately, Qui-Gon."

"Dooku." Qui-Gon uttered.  
"Go Qui-Gon. I'll walk myself home." Bethrillia ushered Qui-Gon to Dooku.

Dooku and Qui-Gon were silent for a moment, as Bethrillia walked ahead, and left in her own speeder, then Dooku glanced at Qui-Gon, frowning.

"What are you up to, Padawan?" Dooku asked, both curious and disappointed

"Can I not see a friend?" Qui-Gon argued

"You can. But I sense there's something more to this." Dooku argued back, he then continued when Qui-Gon was silent, "Why else would I sense mourning from you when the Senate applauds?"

"I don't want this government to be turned into a dictatorship. This is a kriffing democracy." Qui-Gon firmly answered

"Maybe a 'dictatorship' is better then, since more emergency powers means less talking, and less talking means more action which is needed for the war." Dooku immediately said, without thinking, Qui-Gon gasped, horrified, as Dooku realised what he had said.

Qui-Gon immediately ran out of the place, despite Dooku's insistent calling, until he decided that they would figure it out soon, he hoped…

Qui-Gon couldn't believe it all, the Chancellor that previously supported Democracy… wanting Emergency Powers, his Master, who came from a very noble family that supported the Republic and was a Jedi… supported him.

He needed to go to the Council immediately, he looked up to see that it was noon, a good time. He saw a airbus stop. That would not be a good place, but waiting was the only solution. Waiting for a taxi.

 **To sum up, the Senate meeting ends with the now-manipulated Chancellor gaining emergency powers from the Senate, while Qui-Gon and Dooku start to have a growing mistrust. Anyway, you can all guess what the next chapter is going to be about. So, bye.**


	8. Chapter 7: Thoughts and Acts

Chapter 7

 **Hi again. Sorry for the long wait! I had actually lost my USB device that contained all my documents, including this one, so it was a wait until I got it, but now I have and I can continue this story!**

 **Anyway, so last chapter, there was a Senate meeting, this chapter will mainly focus on the aftermath of it. I won't give out too much, so I'll just start the chapter!**

 _Time: 948 YASW, 11th Month, Late Evening_

 _Location: Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

The feeling of fear ran through the Council Chambers like a snake. The entire Council was fearing for the Senate and the Republic, now that Qui-Gon had confirmed that he sensed something sinister behind that meeting and the Chancellor's new attitude.

Qui-Gon had run into the Council Chamber, which was actually normal, if it was a Jedi investigating the Sith, so the Council didn't mind that, but when Qui-Gon had reported was the moment they asked a barrage of questions.

"Do you know who the dark presence might be coming from?" Master Sifo-Dyas asked, trying to help Qui-Gon.

"I don't know for certain, and my feelings might be clouding my judgement, but I believe it to do something with Senator Damask." Qui-Gon answered, frowning, murmurs of surprise and disappointment ran through the room.

"Senator Damask, a bold claim that is!" Master Yaddle's eyes widened as she exclaimed that.

"I know, but I know to be wary of that Senator, what did most of his proposals make?" Qui-Gon started, no one answered, Qui-Gon shrugged at that, as he continued, "War. It continued the Droid War through his military-based proposals, he even proposed those emergency powers, which had continued the war! This Senate meeting, he didn't even seem surprised that the Chancellor changed, while the others were!"

"Though the last point is disturbing, you are basing your argument off points, your only arguing with a half of those points, true, Senator Damask did propose Emergency Powers, but that was to prevent the Republic from crumbling. And he continued making military-based proposals for the Republic to survive, Knight Jinn." Master Stass Allie argued back sternly, Qui-Gon sighed in return.

"I shall continue to investigate the Sith and be wary of Senator Damask." Qui-Gon calmly stated

"And do that, you shall. Meeting Adjourned!" The voice of Grand Master Yoda exclaimed, as Qui-Gon was first to leave the room.

Qui-Gon calmly went out, he wondered what his former Master was doing right now.

 _'Probably with Senator Damask',_ Qui-Gon bitterly thought. That's who his Master always was with these days. And that was what Qui-Gon was wary of, since whenever Dooku came back from talking to that Senator, he was angrier and more distrustful of the Jedi. And Qui-Gon did not like that one bit.

"Qui-Gon!" Sifo-Dyas walked towards Qui-Gon, who had stopped.

"Master Dyas. What brings you here?" Qui-Gon asked, curious of his presence.

"I see the validness of your points too, despite Senator Damask helped helped save the Republic, but whenever he made a proposal, the Sith had took advantage of it. Might be a coincidence, but you are right, someone in the Senate might be Sith." Sifo calmly stated, Qui-Gon merely smiled, at least one Council Member was seeing what he was seeing.

Though he disagreed with one point, he spoke it out, "No, 'might be', is not the perfect phrase to say, rather, I know there is a Sith in the Senate."

"Do not make conclusions too early, my friend." Sifo sharply warned, but then he calmed his tone and told the Knight, "Qui-Gon, if you need any help with this, come to me, I am with you in this."

Sifo then left, as Qui-Gon thought about what his Master's best friend had just said. Qui-Gon knew, that Sifo would always be there, but Qui-Gon knew, that the Sith was a subject to be tread carefully on.

Qui-Gon trusted only his judgement and the Force, as others advised him to. He would get to the bottom of all of this, help would only be a last resort for him, he will not take Sifo's help, not now. He will stop the Sith.

Even if it requires to sacrifice himself.

Plagueis smiled under the dark cloak he was wearing. The Jedi Master Dooku had just escorted the secret Sith to his rooms in Republica 500, from where he had taken a private transport to the Works.

He was expecting the Fetts to arrive, he needed them, in effort to prove that the Separatists and the Republic had allied together and created the Empire. The Fetts, who have been the face of the Separatists apart from Grievous in the war.

All his plans went well, though that Qui-Gon Jinn was now an obstacle.

That man had become a Padawan only a few months after the vision of the Sith being destroyed by the cyborg and allied the Fetts to his cause. Later, he and Dooku met at the will of the Force, as it told that Dooku was the perfect apprentice to replace Sidious.

Plagueis had found Qui-Gon insignificant and unable to control his emotions, though he had learnt a great amount of it over the years, it was only taught and his recklessness was still there. Qui-Gon Jinn would be a mere assassin in the Sith Master's point of view.

But now, the insignificant weasel might become a very great threat to his plans, despite the fact that he won't assassinate the man unless it becomes very necessary, no telling what would happen. Plagueis believed that the future was in motion, ever since that vision.

The hum of a ship's engines were heard, as it's jets, which was puffing out red fire, unlike the usual blue, dissipated, as the ship went to a complete stop. A modified fighter used by the Protector of Concord Dawn, which was Jaster Fett.

The Mandalorains Jaster and Jango Fett hopped off the ship and both walked side by side towards Plagueis, who smiled even wider as they bowed.

"Milord." Jaster submissively, but confidently greeted, while bowing

"Jaster Fett. I welcome you to Coruscant." Plagueis greeted back, as Jaster made a small smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Plagueis." Jaster smiled, as he stood up and met the cloaked Muun eye to eye.

"Jaster. Jango." The young boy perked up at his name being announced, Plagueis continued after he had said the names, "You have no work at this point, I only bought you here in case I have a threat to my plans needed extermination."

"Who shall we kill, milord?" Jango asked, curious of Plagueis's request

"No one, as of now. You shall seek sanctuary here, there are living quarters down the left hall to the next building. I shall contact you when needed." Plagueis answered, as both Fetts nodded. They knew that something big was going to happen if they were in Coruscant with Plagueis, the Dark Lord then announced, "This meeting is adjourned, I trust you shall be able to find your way?"

But before the two humans could answer, the Dark Lord walked away to his ship, which he stepped onto, his droid escort was programmed to take him back to his Senate Quarters, which it did with 100% efficiency, which was all a droid did.

So the droid wasn't stupid, it was merely following programming.

Inside his ship, Darth Plagueis smiled, the meeting with the Fetts are done, and he guessed Dooku was at his quarters right about now, mulling over what he just told the man.

Dooku was so easy to corrupt, one sentence is all it took, and the floodgates of emotions opened as Dooku took one more step to the Darkness of the Force. That was the type of man to take as an apprentice in Plagueis's opinion, controlled, wise and able to lead the Sith after the mater's death, but easily swayed by the Master.

Dooku growled once again, he didn't know what compelled him to be so angry, but he was. He was angry at his former apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn, and the entire Jedi Order. He had dreams of Qui-Gon Jinn being taken by… whoever 'they' were. And Qui-Gon just… left!

Noticing his own anger, Dooku decided to close his eyes, and meditate, but then, another vision akin to his nightmares were inflicted at that immediate moment.

Everything played out the same as before, but Dooku saw a few elements that weren't there before. The mansion resembled the Jedi Temple in a lot of ways, and at the end of the dream, the voice was of…

 _"He's mine…"_

The voice was none other than Sifo-Dyas's, his friend.

Dooku's eyes immediately opened as he panted, from the vision had taken all his energy and he felt the urge to lie down right there, on the floors of his quarters, and sleep.

Dooku realised something, as the vision replayed in his mind. There was a pattern with situations where Qui-Gon left him, situations that made him angry before the vision. All of them happened when Dooku spoke against the Jedi, or Qui-Gon was summoned by a Jedi Master or the entire Council.

Dooku made another growl, this one louder than the others.

That put Dooku to a suspicion that the Jedi were the ones who were taking Qui-Gon away from him, and that was unacceptable.

Despite he was strict to Qui-Gon, he loved the boy, something he showed more openly through the course of the war. And he didn't want Qui-Gon to be taken from him, even if it was death.

He will do no matter what for Qui-Gon, even if it meant to go against the Jedi.

With these train of thoughts from Dooku, happening 20 years before they were supposed to happen, the Force had decided one thing.

The chain of events that the Dark Side had made through the vision Plagueis received when he shouldn't have was now unchangeable, somewhere in the ethereal force, it was realised that Dooku would fall more than two decades before it was supposed to happen, Anakin Skywalker would never be the Dark One because of this.

The Force decided to change some of the Chosen One Prophecy due to this. The Force could not change the paragraphs of any writings of the prophecy, but it could change what happens due to the prophecy.

Anakin Skywalker would still be the Chosen One, though he would not be born without a father, that could not happen now, since a force-induced birth would cause a disturbance which would lead Anakin to be taken by Sith, or put Shmi Skywalker in a whole lot of danger which the Force did not want.

Anakin Skywalker, in the universe that was supposed to be before the vision, was the Chosen One, destined to bring balance to both sides, but the two sides were so split, that one man bringing balance to both would simply be impossible.

The Force needed to split the two roles of the Chosen One into two prophecies, the Force decided that the Guardian and Protector roles of the prophecy will be dropped.

The Chosen One prophecy would be split into two prophecies, the Knight of the Force and the Dark One.

Anakin Skywalker would be the Knight of the Force, the one destined to destroy the Sith and make way for the Dark One to create a controlled Darkness intended for the Dark Side to be a balance-out for the Light.

Qui-Gon Jinn, the previous Keeper of the Prophecy, destined to find the Chosen One, would now be the Dark One, since the Keeper of the Prophecy role was now useless. The Dark One seduced by a promise that will help control the Darkness, and teach others how to control it.

That was the Force's new prophecies. The prophecies of the Knight of the Force and the Dark One.

 **Yup, the story is more AU than you guys thought. So AU that the Chosen One Prophecy does not exist. Hope you like the chapter and hopefully not too many spoilers were given. Sorry for it being so late! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 8: Chancellor and Jedi

Chapter 8

 **For those who did not get the prophecy, it's okay, y'all will find what it means later on.**

 **This chapter takes place a week after the last one, as Qui-Gon struggles to find clues about the Sith, and Dooku is slowly turning even more dark than he ever was.**

The buildings on the City-Planet of Coruscant seemed to sparkle against the sunlight, against the tense situation which was on hand. The Separatists were suspiciously missing from battle, but that didn't mean that the Jedi or the Republic rested.

No, the exact opposite it was, the Council took more action against it, sending Jedi on assignments to find the Separatist base, but two Jedi, they intended on keeping in the Temple, no matter what.

Qui-Gon Jinn and Dooku. The Master-Padawan Pair of the entire Droid War.

Qui-Gon was busy searching for the Sith, while Dooku was acting suspicious, even more angry of the Jedi, and even more reckless sometimes, and the Council were suspicious of the Serrenian's behaviour.

Though some still had faith in him, like Sifo-Dyas, the Jedi Master's best friend.

Personally, Qui-Gon didn't have any opinion for his Master at the moment, he had more serious matters to deal with, the Force was wanting Qui-Gon to find the Sith, it supported him.

Yet, the mystical power felt… distant, to him.

Qui-Gon didn't know why, but he felt the Force wasn't telling him something, and it didn't since he reported to the Council about Kalpana's change. Now, he was making a short visit to Kalpana.

"Hello." Qui-Gon greeted, to the Chancellor's secretary, who was reading through some plain, white books

"Hello to you too, may I help you?" The secretary politely asked, looking up to meet the eyes of the Jedi Knight

"May I visit Chancellor Kalpana? It's… important…" Qui-Gon answered to the woman

"Apologies. His excellency is in a meeting with a Jedi Master." Came the reply, as Qui-Gon became curious

"Who is this… Master?" Qui-Gon asked, trying to not sound suspicious

"Jedi Master Dooku." The Secretary quickly answered, Qui-Gon would replied, had it not been for his shock.

 _Why in the seven hells is Master meeting with the Chancellor?_ Qui-Gon asked himself in his mind, as his curiosity grew. But Qui-Gon realised he'll have to leave. Ah well, he'll figure what the business is with his Master later, he didn't have the time to worry about his Master.

Unless it was very, very important.

"Then I shall be leaving." Qui-Gon suddenly stated, and turned to leave.

"Have a nice day." She nodded, as Qui-Gon quickly left.

Though the meeting, Dooku and Kalpana had, was one Qui-Gon should have eavesdropped to. The two had become friends since the time of the Senate meeting, due to Damask, who was still controlling Kalpana secretly.

"Since that Senate meeting a week before, I found myself becoming more distrustful of the Jedi." Kalpana stated, Dooku stared at him in shock.

"Distrustful? But aren't the Jedi the ones who defended this Republic in the first place?" That was what Dooku asked out loud, but in his mind, Dooku replied, _Yes, I find myself feeling the same._

Back in his mind, Dooku wondered what Qui-Gon would think about this, people distrusting the Jedi. But alas, his former Padawan hardly talked to him anymore.

"Why does this involve me?" Dooku asked, realising that he didn't know that.  
"Senator Damask suggested that you are trustable. I want someone to be my eyes and ears in the Jedi Order." Kalpana answered, but before Dooku could reply, Kalpana quickly continued with, "You are involved in this… as I want you to become my personal representative in the Jedi Council."

The words rang in Dooku's mind, _Jedi Council_. Being on the high group of Jedi was a great honour, and Dooku knew this far too much, but he did not think that he would be a Council Member… the Jedi Master was too maverick, despite his title.

"The Jedi won't allow it… they elect their own members." Dooku stated, feeling nervous

"But… the Jedi might need you." Kalpana suggested, Dooku raised his eyebrow at the Chancellor

"I don't think so. But… I'll think about this offer." The Jedi Master replied, as he quickly left the office.

Dooku left immediately, not wanting to face this right now… but he was a man of his promise, and he would think about it once he got the chance, but not right now, not when he was not at his optimal mind for thinking about things of this magnitude.

Qui-Gon stood behind a pillar, as Dooku brushed past the Secretary's desk. The Jedi Knight smiled at this development, as he walked from his hiding place and toward Dooku, seeming calm as always.

"Master Dooku. It's been a while." Qui-Gon bowed, seeming detached, Dooku raised his eyebrow at his former apprentice's behaviour.

"Qui-Gon. What are you doing here?" Dooku asked, scepticism in his tone

"Can I not visit a fellow Jedi?" Qui-Gon serenely asked, his hands folded in his cloak, Dooku suddenly thought that Qui-Gon seemed like he could be a better Council Member than Dooku could ever be

"Yes… but, you haven't visited me in a while, not since that Senate Meeting." Dooku went straight to the point, Qui-Gon sighed, realising that he needed to be honest here.

"Fine. Under the name of the Jedi Council, I want to know what you and the Chancellor communicated about." The Jedi Knight went rigid that moment.

Dooku frowned, he realised that Qui-Gon was very different from the last time they met. Qui-Gon had grown out his hair, it was now reaching a bit over the shoulder-blades, and tied into three separate parts. He also decided to grow facial hair, there was a brown beard on his chin.

He was very different from the time they rescued the Chancellor.

"It's for the Jedi Council." Dooku settled with that reply. Yes, he was going tell the Jedi Council if he accepted the position

"You could tell me, and I could pass it on to them." Qui-Gon knew Dooku was aware of his link to the Council, though the Master didn't know how that happened, luckily.

"I think I overstayed my welcome in this building." Dooku suddenly stated, as he turned heel and walked away, leaving a frowning Qui-Gon.

The Jedi Knight knew that his former Master was hiding something, and Qui-Gon trusted the Force, to lead him correctly, if it wanted him to know the secret, then, Qui-Gon Jinn would happily accept it, especially if it related to the Sith.

But… if Dooku didn't, then it was none of Qui-Gon's business, and the Jedi Knight would respect that.

 **Yup, that's the end of the chapter! Sorry if it was too short.**

 **Anyway, anyone here an artist who's good at it? I realised that the cover photo on my Star Wars and F-Zero crossover fanfiction,** ** _Captain Jedi_** **, is horrible. That's why I am asking for an artist. So I can have a better image. Note: I can't pay money. So, may the force be with you.**


	10. Chapter 9: Dark Manipulations

Chapter 9

Fire. Fire everywhere.

That was all Jedi Master Dooku saw now. Fire, all over the city-planet of Coruscant, burning, red hot fire, melting everything it came in contact with. People fleeing in fear. Darkness cackling as the fire spread across, burning many alive.

Dooku could feel the searing heat of the fire, he could feel the pain of the millions dying due to the monstrous burning.

Qui-Gon was near the fire, trying to defend others from it, people ran in fear as the Jedi Knight went close to the fire, the voices that laughed in Dooku's dreams laughed now, as the smokes from the fire spread, creating a dark sheet across the city-planet.

Suddenly, the Jedi Knight caught on fire, and screamed in agony. Dooku felt his heart tear, as it always did when he had the dreams of him being swallowed by darkness. Qui-Gon burning had a similar feeling to it

Dooku turned away, not being able to look at his poor former-apprentice, his son, burn. Many people were burning around him, dying, helpless against the forces and destruction the fire bought, not even the buildings survived this.

The smokes suddenly changed form, becoming something more recognisable… cloaked figures cackling at the suffering of the people. And Dooku hated this… hated them who laughed at the pain of others.

Especially Qui-Gon's pain.

"The people, they are all mine…" A hissing, dark voice stated, as Dooku felt the world rumble around him…

…And suddenly stop as the Jedi Master opened his eyes to see that he had slept inside of an airbus.

Dooku looked around in horror, to find that everything was… okay, no fire, no fearful people… just… calm, peaceful Coruscant, the darkness wasn't malevolent as he sensed it earlier, but instead, an eerie, but distant darkness.

Just like how it always was.

The Serrenian realised that what he saw was just a dream… similar to the ones of his former apprentice, except, with the suffering of people added to it. More suffering of Qui-Gon, being burnt by the malevolent fires.

And, it felt horrible. Even if it was a dream. Dooku was equally determined to make sure the people, the innocent people, did not suffer at the hands of evil. Whatever side they were, Jedi or Sith.

Dooku was not stupid, he knew that all the Jedi would not turn evil, but he knew that some Jedi were not to be trusted and may turn dark at the opportunity.

The doors of the airbus slid open, as the people stood up, as they were at their destination, the famous Republica 500 Airbus-Stop, named due to the building it's close to.

Dooku was headed to the Republica 500, to get Senator Damask's opinion on the previous meeting he had with Chancellor Kalpana, who had changed a lot recently.

The words from that meeting were still fresh on his mind, what Kalpana said, about him being the Chancellor's Representative in the Jedi Council. And not trusting the Jedi, which was suspicious all by itself as the Republic's leader was one of the Jedi's biggest supporters during the war.

But, Qui-Gon, that was another story. He was very different from the young and energetic Padawan, becoming much more detached and obedient to the Jedi Council, and Dooku did not like that one bit.

Dooku noticed that Qui-Gon had argued with the Council less and less, as the Knight held more secrets everyday, who's presence now seemed to be very, very cloaked and shrouded in secrecy. And the Master did not like that one bit.

It made him feel like Qui-Gon previous words of loving him like a father seem a lie.

The Jedi Master's thoughts ended as he approached the lavishly-designed elevator of the Senate's Apartment, he entered and set the destination to be for Senator Damask's floor in the apartment.

Hopefully that Senator would be able to figure out what was needed to do for Kalpana's request for Dooku.

Meanwhile, Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn was in the under-levels of Coruscant, as he had decided to check in to find clues on the Sith Lord, even Separatist evidence. He felt the need to.

As he walked around, cloaked, all that was seen were people walking around, either innocent or not-so-much, poor or rich, many cloaked. Qui-Gon couldn't even sense if there was another Jedi around him, it was that crowded.

These were one of the places the Knight did not like, he preferred quieter places, places which are more peaceful and lots of nature.

The Under-levels was the exact opposite of that, as the rest of the planet, it was bustling with life, the noises of talking and zooming speeders, obviously also the metallic environment of the planet. It had no qualities of the environment Qui-Gon preferred.

But one thing the Jedi could sense, was the amount of darkness and light around the places, based on the Force. There was much dark around, as many unsavoury people walked around, and light was almost non-existent in this area, being on the auras of the poorer and more honest people, quivering at the existence of the shadow.

But… there was one place darker than the others, and it was coming off an alley, the dark reverberated hauntingly, as Qui-Gon attuned his senses towards it. The exact signature of a Dark-Side user, taunting, calling the unsuspecting towards it.

If luck served him well, he might find a Sith Lord. So, he headed towards the alley, careful not to reveal his true identity and keeping his cloak on, hiding his facial features.

The Jedi didn't take off his cloak, as he walked into the alley, he expected to walk into some meeting between two dark beings, but instead… there was no-one. Just himself surrounded by litter on the streets of the alley, flying around with no purpose.

"Hello. I have been looking forward to our meeting." A dark voice boomed, as Qui-Gon turned around, only to see something that only very few Jedi have reported to see, a Dark Devil.

Dark Devils were mere shadows, incarnations of the Dark Side of the Force. It seemed to be of a woman's figure, a shadowy lightsaber hung off her hip, and had flowing, purple hair, red triangular eyes, though the rest of her body was shadow.

Jedi reported seeing these things before any Dark Lord rose. Qui-Gon guessed this was also the case.

"You're a Dark Devil." Qui-Gon stated, trying to keep his cool.

"Yes. You are a smart one." The Devil commented

"What do you want?" The Jedi asked, distrusting

"I want nothing. It is what I can give you that matters." The Sith Devil cackled a reply, as she walked the other person

"What… do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked, now confused

"Power. Knowledge. All to defeat the current reigning Sith, Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious"

That sparked Qui-Gon's interest, the Jedi never did know both Sith's names, let alone their identities and where they currently are. Along with that, the Force was telling the Jedi that those names were true, there were two Sith currently reigning with those names.

"You know their identities?" Qui-Gon asked, jerking his head towards the devil

"Oh yes. I am a Sith Devil, am I not?" Was the answer, the Knight swore, that if this woman was actually a person, she would be smiling.

"Yes. And as a Jedi, I demand that you give me their true identities!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, as the devil only cackled in response, then disappeared

 _"Patience, my young… friend, you can summon me with the Force, if I am allowed to come to you."_ Qui-Gon heard the voice of the Devil, before it completely disappeared from the living realm.

The Jedi Knight looked around, to see that he was all alone again, but this time, a bit more satisfied, seeing that he now possessed the names of the Sith Lords, both of them, who the Jedi have been looking for.

Qui-Gon walked away from the alley, knowing that he just took advantage of the Dark Side, the power traitorous Jedi and Sith held. For that, he felt guilty.

In Republica 500, Dooku was having his meeting with Senator Damask. The Jedi Master had just entered, and the Senator seemed all-too-happy to receive his friend at his room in the grand apartment.

"Ah. Dooku, what brings you here?" Damask asked, seeming to be a very curious man

"Something that the Chancellor told me earlier, I know that you are allied with him." Dooku stated, as Damask smiled softly in response

"I am, so… what about Kalpana?" The Senator asked, as Dooku cleared his throat, and answered:

"Earlier today, Kalpana summoned me into his office, and told me something… that he did not trust the Jedi, and that he wanted me to be his representative on the Jedi Council. I told him that I would think about it… but… I don't know whether this is a good decision or not…", the Serrenian's voice was filled with hesitation and uncertainty, unlike Damask, who heartily laughed, though mentally, Darth Plagueis roared in victory, another part of the plan had been set.

"Dooku… Dooku… a seat on the Council is a great honour, from what I have heard. Being on the Council might make you be able to access the more secretive Jedi holocrons, is that not what you want, as was what you told me, 'To get the holocrons to save your apprentice'." Damask quoted, as Dooku remembered that moment

"Yes… that is true…" Dooku was still uncertain, and Plagueis was determined to squash that feeling out

So Damask told Dooku, "You could even influence the high decisions of the Council, your words may carry more weight, someone on the Council could change the whole galaxy, by one motion."

Those words, combined with Dooku's recent dream of Coruscant burning made the brown-haired man more convinced of taking up the offer. He smiled, realising that he could potentially stop the Sith through a motion to dedicate more Jedi to the cause.

"Can you put me on a comm. with Chancellor Kalpana?" Dooku suddenly asked, smiling happily, something he had not done in a while

"Of course." Damask smiled kindly, as he took out a small holoprojector and set on the desk, fingers typing down Kalpana's name.

The small, holographic figure of Kalpana sitting came up on the holoprojector, as the surroundings seemed to go darker in order for the image to be more clear and bright. Kalpana saw Dooku and immediately bowed in respect from his chair.

"Master Dooku, have you thought upon my offer?" The Chancellor calmly asked, as Dooku frowned

"Yes. I shall be your representative on the Jedi Council, if they allow it." Dooku answered, as Kalpana smiled

"Of course.", that was the last response before the call was cut off, Damask kindly smiled at Dooku.

"That was a great decision you taken, I only wish you good luck." The secretly-Sith stated, as Dooku frowned, knowing that the Jedi Council might stop him from being on the Council

"Yes.", the Jedi Master stated, as he left.

Now, both Qui-Gon Jinn and Dooku were headed towards the Jedi Temple after their interactions with the Dark, and now going to the Council in order to report the events that occurred to them. They both felt similar emotions, looking back at their lives and trying to figure out why the darkness seemed to call at them, pull them both.


	11. Interlude: Decisions

Interlude

 **Sorry for not updating in almost ten weeks (two months, really?), but I somehow lost all inspiration for any of my stories since I started reading JK Rowling's Harry Potter. Very sorry!**

 **This is not really a chapter, but it is partially important to the future plot, I'm only writing this as an interlude and not as an actual chapter due to the fact that this is the last piece to the first part of this current arc. More details below.**

 _Time: 948 YASW, 11th Month, Early Evening_

 _Location: Jedi Temple Corridors, Coruscant_

Jedi Master Dooku entered the Chambers of the great Jedi Council, with permission of course. The room was mostly empty, as always, with twelve chairs, as always. But, there were only five Jedi Masters filling those chairs.

The other seven were empty, symbolising the death brought by the Droid War. The uneasy atmosphere of the Chambers also was a testament to this, the fact that many Jedi were lost, all of them by death.

"Master Dooku, why do you come here?" The voice of Jedi Grand Master Yoda echoed across the room, Master Sifo-Dyas's eyes lit with recognition of his friend.

"I come to report some dealings I found of, that I believe to be important to the Council." The man standing stated, there were multiple gasps heard by the Jedi Council.

"Important? Say, you must if it's important." Jedi Master Yaddle instructed Dooku

Who did so, saying, "Yes. Earlier today, Supreme Chancellor Kalpana and I had a meeting."

"A meeting. What happened in that meeting?" Sifo asked, concerned at that moment, especially with the suspicious things Qui-Gon had reported, anything was possible now.

"He made me… his Representative in the Jedi Council." Dooku answered, as everyone was now shocked, at a move that never happened.

Supreme Chancellors had trusted the Jedi Council, even during the days of the Old Republic before the Ruusan Reformation. To know that the current Chancellor distrusted the Jedi so much as to putting a representative on the Council was the biggest shock the Council ever got.

And they had gotten some very big surprises during the course of the war.

"That… is… unusual…" Ki-Adi Mundi stuttered out

"Very, very unusual." Sifo-Dyas agreed

It had been the most debating Dooku had ever witnessed in his entire life, even with the fact that he had been a Jedi. The Council argued over the Chancellor's power over the Council, and the fact that the Jedi Council elected their own members.

But after five minutes, the Jedi Master had stopped listening, it was too boring.

After half-an-hour of standing, Dooku's brain had been numbed when Yoda stated with mourning clear in his voice, "The Chancellor, emergency powers over us, we have no choice, but to obey… the law it is."

"Fine then. Master Dooku, you are part of the Council now." Jedi Master Stass Allie told Dooku, who resisted the urge to smile.

"But… you shall have limits." Ki-Adi added, as the Serrenian's left eyebrow rose.

"What limits?" Dooku asked.

Sifo leaned forward on his chair and answered, "You are restricted to certain sensitive information, and thus, you shall have no access to the holocrons only authorised to Council Members and will not be summoned to certain meetings.", in his mind, Dooku's friend knew the reports of Sith investigations by Qui-Gon to be one of the meetings the Serrenian would be barred from.

Dooku frowned at that restriction, as he stated, "What?", calmly, but with a sharp edge. The Jedi Master's anger rose, as he continued, "That is outrageous! Being a Council member and not being able to access information of the Council! How could that be possible! That has not happened to a Jedi Council Member anytime in history!"

"You may sit down now, Dooku." Stass Allie sternly stated, after the standing Jedi Master completed his rant.

Dooku frowned, with complete humiliation at the fact that he was the first Jedi Council Member that had less privileges than the others. The first! In 25,001 years (The year before had been the Republic's 25,000th anniversary), he was the first to be lower than the Council Members and still in the Council.

The other Council Members, except Sifo, gave Dooku a hard glare, before starting the meeting that they had been interrupted on because of the Chancellor's new Representative.

Dooku heard only a bit, with the Council talking about their 'Sith-Tracker', though, they did not give out the identity of said person, that was a bit disappointing for Dooku, whom, wanted to know the identity.

He had the suspicion that Qui-Gon might have something to do with it though.

Meanwhile, said apprentice was running from his speeder, which he had parked before venturing into the alley where he met said Dark Devil, he knew that this event was alarming, and probably should be reported.

But the young knight, due to some force in his mind, decided not to, as that was an isolated incident. He knew that the incident may not have any merit in the future, and thus, it was going to be unreported until Qui-Gon saw more cases relating to that Dark Devil.

It was the best choice for him, as of then.

 **Yup, that basically summed up what I didn't write in Chapter 9. Chapter 10 and on will basically tackle on the main plot. I will only say that there will be more enemies, danger and fighting for our current main characters (Qui-Gon and Dooku) in the next part of this story.**

 **Now that I have established everything, the main part of this arc will begin in Chapter 10!**


	12. Chapter 10: Entities and Clues

Chapter 10 – Darkness of the Spectrum

 **Hello again peoples! Just to say, this chapter will take place two weeks after the last chapter, and few things have occurred since then, read to find out!**

 _Time: 948 YASW, 12_ _th_ _Month_

 _Location: Unidentified, Force Realm_

It was during a time of war, that darkness struck. That much was true, even if some knew that the sides were not true themselves. As there could be darkness within light, and light within darkness. The Force, in that way, was a vastly unknown idea, as many did not realize that each side had its pros and cons.

Several entities, powered by the innate power of the Force, knew that the timeline had been forever changed with the vision given, and the events that played out after that, one entity knew that it, for the darkness to survive, it would need to manipulate so that the light does not lash out too much so the darkness of everything would die, thus causing imbalance… again.

That, as many Jedi eons ago knew, would destroy the entire universe if left for a long time. And thus, the Dark would lash out again, and thus, balance would never be made due to eternal conflict waged upon all of the galaxy.

So, the galaxy needed several Grey entities… and starting with one they shall.

"Thou say, that we should surely manipulate, to gain the balance that we so desire the vast Galaxy to possess?" One of the entities asked, 'he' looked like an old man, with a long beard, except with no facial features except for his eyes, which were red all over, just a red shape. Otherwise, the entity was all black.

These entities are what the self-named 'humans' would call 'Dark Devils'.

"That is what I say, oh elder one. It is suggested we send the same entity we first sent, only a fortnight before. Shall she do well, I do not presume to be arrogant, but faith in her I have. We all presume that she shall do well. I know that thou hast faith in the plans the Great Power planned, for to bring balance to it." Another entity spoke, this one was similar, with red eyes and being all black, but this one looked more normal, with raised lines on it's 'head' that implied hair.

"Thou faith may be placed wrong, but we do not presume to know the future. I am sure that thou decision hast been taken into consideration… if this fails then the balance may have to kick the bucket! Surely thou hast noticed the darkness that seeped into the Light Lion's den!" The 'elder one' exclaimed, raising his hands in emphasis, the second entity stood there, thinking of his next statement.

Which he did, ultimately stating, "We all noticed the darkness that keeps to grow… the light hast been rebelling viciously… but the wrong approach they all are taking. All of our species, including I, hast been afraid of what the results could be, of this entire madness!"

"Surely you all do not have such low faith in me! I shall complete the task that has been prior stated… do not presume to think that I shall fail… already I have a plan to make the balance stay. Starting with one human… of whom is a Jedi." To these entities, the terms Jedi and Sith were those that were rarely stated. And this final entity was the one that talked to Qui-Gon Jinn, "I shall make sure the balance stays, by pointing the chosen to the right direction… only give me permission to interact with the galaxy, to be sure that I succeed in my task."

"The permission is given… go ahead, do succeed please, or else the entire galaxy as we know it shall be destroyed." The 'elder one' told the 'female' entity.

"I shall do as asked of me." The third entity said those words, and then left to find the door to the Mortal Galaxy.

Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight, was taking care of the plant life of his quarters, mulling over the events that had occurred for the past two weeks. Apparently the Force had gone even darker, spurring quite a few Jedi to lash out. Two Padawans had gotten into a duel with their lightsabers, and one had been taken to the infinimary, he was still unconscious. Qui-Gon himself felt the pull of the Dark Side, and he tried to resist it.

His former Master, Dooku, had become even more darker, as he made quite a few questionable decisions in his tenure at the Council, most at the Chancellor's behest, which in itself was questionable. Though, Qui-Gon didn't have much time at investigating it, as he spent most of his time either in his quarters, or on abandoned or dark sectors of Coruscant to find any Sith that were lurking around there.

That didn't mean that Qui-Gon didn't find stuff, no… he had arrested numerous criminals, some linked to the Sith, but many not, but all of them were pretty notorious. The Council, sans Dooku, all congratulated him after his arrests.

Numerous clues, Qui-Gon also had found, about the Sith, plans for numerous weapons and so on, most of Mandalorian design… which in itself was suspicious. This mystery had been baffling everyone who knew of it, which was every Jedi in the Temple, except they didn't know his involvement in it, only the Council did. The Jedi Knight had overheard a teen Jedi Padawan call the mystery a 'door that leads to two others, and so on', Qui-Gon had to commend that as a spot-on metaphor.

But, he had to find out about the Sith Lords… he just had to.

"You _have_ to?" A voice behind Qui-Gon asked, the Jedi Knight turned around to see the same Dark Devil who he had met just a fortnight before.

"I did not call you." Qui-Gon breathed in heavily, before exhaling and putting his hand on his lightsaber

"Oh, I did not come to hurt you in any way." The Dark Devil gave out a girlish giggle, covering a hand on what could have been her mouth had she been human, which Qui-Gon frowned at

"Then what did you come here for?" Qui-Gon queried, his tone seemingly calm

The devil first stared at Qui-Gon, and gave a small giggle, which the Jedi frowned at. He knew that she was planning something. The woman-like figure made sharply stared at Qui-Gon, walking closer.

"Have you ever tried to see in the places where kidnapping has occurred before?" The devil asked, doing what seemed like smirking… but Qui-Gon couldn't tell due to the fact that the devil had no facial features other than a nose and eyes.

"Kidnapping… are you trying to give clues?" The Jedi Knight asked back

"That statement is for your interpretation."

With those words, the Devil left, leaving Qui-Gon mystified. He realized, the Devil might just have been telling him the truth, which she had been the last time, telling that she'd come back, and also the fact of the Sith Lord's names… they had been verified during the last two weeks by prisoners Qui-Gon interrogated personally, arrested before the Senator Damask's kidnapping or not. All prisoners confessed the names of the Dark Lords after Qui-Gon stated them… thus, the Jedi Council knew of the Sith's names. All these led back to the Dark Devil's confessions.

So, taking the plunge, Qui-Gon decided to travel down what was probably a dark path and heed the Dark Devil's words.

Qui-Gon had been given a datapad programmed to show all news articles based on the order of lated to earliest, for his investigations. The Jedi Knight had decided that the machine would come in useful at that moment. Moving forward to the table where it had been put, Qui-Gon plucked it up and pushed a button on the top-right corner of the machine, turning it on.

A display of news articles from the HoloNet came up, all displayed in blue, with the headline on the top, lead paragraph underneath and lines separating the articles. In the order of most recent to least. Qui-Gon saw the magnifying glass that was displayed on the top-right corner of the screen. It was the 'search' button.

Lifting a finger, the Jedi Knight tapped the button, and a textbox came up, with a holographic keyboard that sprouted from the bottom of the device. Laying down the Datapad on the table where it had been picked up from, Qui-Gon typed in, 'kidnap'. It was a basic search, but then, less words used often gave more results, and sometimes was the most effective when clues were discreet, as the one the Dark Devil had given.

Pressing the rectangular button at the right side of the keyboard, the image retracted into the projector as results immediately came up. Qui-Gon knew that the articles and clues he wanted were in the most recent articles, five… possible ten.

The latest articles were mainly daily death records, the sixth article being a major murder of a powerful man and his family that occurred a year before, and the latest article, 'Rise in Kidnap Rates', seemed very suspicious.

So, the Jedi Knight clicked on it, extending the article immediately, so it took the entire screen. The top of the article stated that it was only written the day before, on 05-12-948. It was currently the sixth day of the twelfth month. It took quite a while to read the article, as it had been long, stating previous records and numerous crimes that had been committed. Lot of them near the Works Area, committed by unidentified people, species was also unknown.

Qui-Gon then took a mapping machine, and put it next to the datapad, turning the machine on, it displayed a flat, vertical map of Coruscant, with the center being the Jedi Temple. He then put down the coordinates of the last location the people were in.

Noticing a very suspicious thing, Qui-Gon added another the location of another building that the previous locations seemed to surround. Figuring it out, he gasped. He then saved the coordinates of the building, and shut down the device, putting it in his robe side-pocket.

The Jedi Knight ran out of the quarters, knowing that he was going to fight, and hopefully arrest the Sith at that day.


	13. Goodbye Letter

I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I'm sorry everyone, for doing this.

Goodbye.

Fellow readers,

I am very sorry to say that I need to stop writing fanfiction. Each day passes and I don't update, either not finding the inspiration or the time to do so. So, as of now, all my fanfictions are on permanent hiatus, and will not be updated ever again. I apologise immensely for any inconveniences.

If any of you guys are good writers, and want to take the ideas of my incomplete fanfiction, and rewrite them into your own accounts, then PM me and ask if you can adopt the story… though I'll probably say yes to the first person that asks. All I can advise is to not adopt too many stories at one time… that's how I fell.

But seriously, I am sorry. Currently, I am focused on other things, which I find to be more enjoyable than writing fanfiction, hopefully all of you understand that. My account or stories won't be updated after this, but I will check occasionally to respond to any reviews and PM's that anyone sends me.

With much apologies,

AEStarWars


End file.
